You're My Saving Grace
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: Tom Riddle and Bianca LeCroix like each other immediately. As Tom's ego gets in the way they drift apart and begin to despise one another. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope I'm not the only girl out there who had a crush on Tom Riddle after watching The Chamber of Secrets when I was very young lol. Please enjoy. I will try not to let my crush distract me from the fact that he is evil.

I remember my first year of Hogwarts well. I had been sent with a maid to purchase my supplies, and sent on the train by the same maid a week later. My parents both showed the same lack of interest in my departure. I remember clamoring onto the train, being pushed by many other children. I sat in a seat far in the back, pushing myself into the window almost. I could have melded into the window if I got any closer. I sat and looked impatiently out the window. I just wanted to get as far away from both of my parents as possible. I wanted to graduate Hogwarts and leave them, never even glancing back. It seemed like a long seven years. A sliding noise caught my attention as I saw the door open with a young boy with short brown hair and an angry brow. This was the day my life would change, the day I met Tom Riddle. He didn't look like much at first; he looked like any other child who was angry at the world. His stare looked symmetrical to my own, furious and unforgiving. I gave him the same stare back, and at first he didn't know what to do. Then he smirked, his infamous smirk.

"May I sit with you?" That awkward question would one day change into a constant demand, never a request. I smiled the first to escape my lips since early childhood. I nodded and he sat in the seat across from my own. His face was very pale, as if he was malnourished. I knew that look also however, the same look I carried in my own skin color. Paleness always tells the truth about a person's life. They may be unhealthy, not just physically but mentally as well. Tom and I both had the color skin from years of neglect and cruelty. I could tell this before I even spoke to him.

"May I ask your name?" he smirked. I raised my brow, wondering how this evil looking boy could be so polite.

"My name is Bianca Chantal LeCroix. What is yours?" I laid my face on my hand, still raising one brow.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. And I plan to change it as soon as I'm old enough." I laughed when he said this.

"Is Tom too common of a name for you?"

"Fantastic guess! Yes that is exactly how I feel. And yourself?"

"I actually don't mind Bianca. It's grown on me in the past eleven years." He chuckled, showing his smile could actually be quite nice. We slowly conversed on small topics over the train ride, such as which wand we purchased and which books we had looked over. As the train came to a halt, my lips formed into a pout. I did not want to lose my new friend in the crowd. He smiled at me, and extended his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Bianca. I hope we end up in the same house." He started down the hall of the train.

"Tom?" He turned around and looked at me curiously.

"Why did you sit with me?"

"You looked too pretty to be lonely. I thought you might have a personality defect. But that was not the case. See you around." I laughed, confused. He seemed too evil and too nice at the same time. Exiting the train I actually got a good look at Hogwarts castle. It seemed very vast and enchanting which excited me. Entering into the hall I was nervous as to which house I would be sorted into. My father had been in Ravenclaw; my mother had been in Hufflepuff. I did not want to be in either of them merely because of those facts. Gryffindor did not seem like the right place for me, but I also did not want the Slytherin reputation. I was lucky enough to be in the middle so I had just enough time to worry about it, but not so much that I felt as though I would go crazy.

"Bianca LeCroix." I rose, passing Tom. I sent him a wink and he gave a smirk in turn. I sat upon the stool and the hat was placed upon my head.

_Oh you do know hardship don't you my dear? Let's see; you are headstrong, independent, and lonely. What a combination you are. What's this? You don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? You would do well in both of them. If you don't want them though, I know the perfect house for you. You are so cynical you will dominate all of them. _

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered and clapped. I quickly sat down next to some Slytherin boys and waited for Tom's name to be called. He sat upon the stool, and the hat seemed to deliberate much longer than it had for me.

"Slytherin!" the hat cried. Tom smiled and sat next to me.

"I knew we would be in the same house," he whispered.

"Very confident are we?" I whispered in turn. He smirked and grabbed a dinner roll. I chuckled a bit, and also grabbed a dinner roll and the whole stick of butter.

"Have some roll with that butter," Tom laughed.

"I like my butter. The roll is just an afterthought," I laughed back. The first day was absolutely perfect. In fact the first week was absolutely perfect. Until Tom and I started getting the same grades on everything. He stopped speaking to me except in class. We were always partnered up in classes but he was rude, and unreachable. We started to distance ourselves from each other. I became friends with many Slytherin girls, forming my own sort of clique. Except I was ridiculed from being friends with Myrtle. She was a muggle-born who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Most Slytherins believed that purebloods, such as myself, who associated with them were blood traitors. My friends never said anything, but one day we were walking down the hall and we ran into Tom's clique. He sneered at me and called, "Look everyone, it's the blood traitor." His friend then slapped my ass, not giving me any time to react. It was the first time I thought that Tom was the slimiest person I had even met.

I started up the stairs to the dormitory from the common room, and Tom all of a sudden stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry for what my friend did. That was uncalled for."

"And you calling me a blood traitor wasn't? Any hope of you staying my friend has vanished Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now if you don't mind I have some studying to do." I tried to make my way past, but he continued to block the way.

"I thought maybe we could study together."

"It's not enough that we're lab partners is it? Maybe when you decide not to be fake with me, then we'll talk. But right now I don't see that happening so, goodbye Tom." I pushed him out of the way and went up to my room. I dropped my books on the floor and decided studying was a waste. I climbed into bed and decided to forget about Tom Riddle forever. Although, it just could not be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years passed since I had first met Tom. Each year his friends found new ways to torment me. Whether it was spelling my books shut or filling my room with rats they certainly found new ways to be creative. My personal favorite was the snake in my locker which was ineffective since I was a parsel mouth. Yet each time his followers pulled one of their stunts, he would send a letter apologizing. I always sent replies that gradually got more clever and more vicious. Tom once told me that his "favorite" insult had been "You're good at all you do- and all you do is make people hate you." Everytime he received one of my replies he would chuckle about it the next day in class. His charm was difficult to ignore, but the fact that he was entirely fake counteracted the effect.

The event that sealed the last nails of their coffins happened on the day of the first potions test. I had gotten a new hairstyle that year, a shorter one the needed a lot of teasing. Even with a wand it had taken over an hour to make it perfect. It was the perfect hair, which I suppose would be classified as "emo" in modern times. As I walked down the hall I saw Myrtle and waved at her. As I skipped down the hall, Nott and Mulciber passed me on both sides and dumped pumpkin juice on my head. They ran away laughing and snickering. Myrtle immediately ran towards me and pulled me into the girl's lavatory. By this point I was extremely frustrated with their antics. Myrtle wiped the pumpkin juice from my face and cast a drying spell on my robes. She then fixed my hair perfectly within two minutes.

"Why do you let them get away with that?"

"It's honestly because..."

"She likes Tom Riddle obviously," Veronica snickered behind us. Perfect blond Veronica, the girl who was supposedly my best friend. In truth Myrtle was my best friend but my parents, especially my father, would shit a brick if they knew my best friend was a muggle. I whirled around and glared at her.

"I do NOT like PERFECT, POMPOUS, SELF-IMPORTANT TOM RIDDLE!" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Well he certainly likes you. You better figure it out before I steal him from you," she winked as she made her exit. I blushed, hoping she was wrong about Tom liking me. The awful fact about Tom was that I could not deny how handsome he was. And I hated him for it.

I walked into potions a few moments late, and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, including Tom. Professor Slughorn gave me a quizzical look and I felt embarrassed that I was late for my favorite class.

"I am very sorry I am late Professor. However, since we have an important exam today, may I explain my tardiness after class?"

"Of course my dear, please take your seat. Now as I was saying, your test will be on brewing..." Professor Slughorn continued speaking as I proceeded to glare at Tom sitting in the seat next to me. He nonchalantly pressed a note into my lap underneath the table, which I purposfully dropped on the ground. He raised his eyebrow at me but we were told to start our test so he said nothing. Tom and I received the same high marks on our tests as usual. As everyone picked up for lunch and left, Tom stayed behind as if he wanted to talk. I bent down and ripped up the note and threw it in the trash. Tom opened his mouth to say something when Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"Tom, you should be getting to lunch. You can have your conversation then." Tom nodded and exited the classroom hesitantly. I bashfully looked up at the Professor.

"What has been going on my dear? The other teachers have been noticing your tardiness. You have never been tardy in previous years."

" Professor, for the past five years Tom's friends have been harassing me. Today they dropped pumpkin juice on my head. I just had to compose myself. I am terribly sorry sir."

"Which boys did this to you today?" my favorite Professor's brow furrowed in anger.

"Nott and Mulciber sir."

"You can be sure that both boys will receive detention Ms. LeCroix. You are forgiven and please have a nice lunch." I was taken aback with surprise that my sweet Professor Slughorn would give two boys detention. I smiled appreciatively and gathered my things.

In the Great Hall I quickly sat next to Veronica and the rest of my clique. I was looking forward to eating my butter filled roll when Tom Riddle had the audacity to sit next to me. I shoved the whole roll in my mouth, uncaring that I looked like a chipmunk.

"Good afternoon ladies. I trust your lunch is pleasant?"

"It would be more pleasant if you went and sat with your royal idiots," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that Bianca?"

"You heard me damn well. I also didn't realize we were on a first name basis Riddle."

"Bianca I'm hurt! We've been chummy since our first day!" Tom cried with mock surprise.

"Bite me Tom Riddle."

"I'd be happy to oblige! Where precisely would you like me to bite you?"

"Go to hell," I snarled as I stomped on his foot. All of the girl's were laughing, thinking we were joking. Myrtle shot me some frantic sign language from the Ravenclaw table, which I nodded at, confirming that I would tell her later. Then I felt Tom's hand slide up my thigh and place a note in my hand. He edged his head towards mine and whispered into my ear.

"If you just read this I'll leave you alone for awhile."

"I hope you know I expect no talking during classes for the rest of the day, no conversing in the common room or at dinner and absolutely no complimenting my messy, undone hair in the morning," I hissed.

"I can't NOT talk to you during class. We're partners in every class."

"Trust me, that will be remedied soon enough." I then stood and ran off, not caring that I was rude. I ran to Professor Dumbledore's classroom, panting. How could someone be so awful be so charming in the same instant.

"Is there something the matter Ms. LeCroix?" Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a concerned look upon his face.

"Have you ever loathed someone so much that you wanted to vomit but also wanted to make-out with them at the same time?" Dumbledore raised his brow, almost silently judging me.

"I cannot say I've been in that position before. I assume this is about whoever wrote you that note?" I nodded, blushing profusely.

"He's got to be the most hypocritical arrogant ass I have ever met. Yet in the same breath he can tell such beautiful things to me, and even though I know they are all lies I don't care. I want to kiss him and make sure he never has children at the same time."

"Well my dear I suggest you see which feeling is stronger and go with it. Also, it appears class will be starting momentarily. You should take your seat, as it appears you have not read that note yet." He stooped out into the hallway to patrol as I found my seat.

Written upon the front of the folded note in his neat handwriting, Tom had written:

Please Read: Don't make me send a Howler.

I scoffed at his bluff as I unfolded his note.

Dear Bianca,

I never meant for my friends to go as far as they have. I've really wanted to reconnect with you this year after my deplorable behavior towards you in the past years. In the apology I have to admit I neglected our friendship due to your muggle friend. It was foolish and pathetic of me. I still like you very much and would like to become friends with Myrtle if she would like. I am very sorry Bianca.

Tom Riddle

His letter made me feel sick but I wanted to forgive him at the same time. Tom and the other students had entered the class and taken their seats not long after my reading of the letter. Tom kept his word and kept the conversations class related. He sat with me at dinner but became very peeved when I invited my friend Abraxas Malfoy to sit with us. Abraxas had always been able to make me laugh and giggle like a child which only worsened Tom's mood.

Later that evening, I entered the common room after curfew due to my extra studying with Professor Slughorn. I went towards the staircase, when I bumped into a figure.

"You're awfully late." I looked up to see Tom standing in my way.

"I was studying late with Professor Slughorn. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep," I said as I tried to get past.

"I'm not done speaking to you yet."

"I thought we had a deal Tom."

"Not when you break curfew and I'm a Prefect."

"Tom please, if you don't believe me then ask the Professor in the morning. What is this really about?" Tom slammed me against the wall violently, my head slapping against a painting. My eyes started watering and my heart began began pounding. His beautiful eyes were full of anger.

"What's going on between Malfoy and yourself?" My brows crept together in confusion.

"We've been friends since our third year. I don't think that's a crime Tom."

"Well he's been telling everyone you have make-out sessions in the in the Slytherin change room," Tom growled.

"If you actually believe him then you're as dumb as he is," I spat. Tom's grip tightened and I realized how close he was to me, his body mere inches away from my own. I could smell a small hint of cologne and mint. I was so close I could see the specks of green in his eyes. I swallowed loudly.

"Besides Tom, I would never kiss a blond. Even ask Myrtle, blond is certainly not my type." His head inched closer, his mouth whispering into my ear, making me quiver.

"So then, what is your type?" My heartbeat sped up ten times as though my heart would explode.

"Well...tall...handsome...darkhaired...and continually keeps me interested."

"Is that right?" he smirked. And then he did what I had dreamt of for years. Tom pressed his forehead gently against mine and then slowly pressed his lips against my own. He retreated momentarily as if gauging my reaction. Then his soft lips cascaded over my own seamlessly. His butterfly kisses made my knees feel weak and my head started to feel fuzzy. He lightly licked my bottom lip and a gasp escaped my lips. He gently slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring and touching. His hands lightly ran up and down my back and I had to grip onto his robes for support. He smirked into my mouth, pulling me closer. Yet he trailed kisses to my ear and his hot breath made me whimper.

"Good night Bianca." Tom gently let go and walked up to his dorm without looking back. I sank down to the floor, my knees far too shaky to hold me up.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I jumped into my robes and scurried down the stairs to rush towards the Ravenclaw common room. I stood outside the entrance, hoping Myrtle would emerge quickly. Within moments Myrtle scooted out the door. She was all smiles for me as usual.

"So your note said you have some very important news?" Myrtle giggled light heart-idly. I grabbed her arm and started whispering of my tryst as we strode down the hall. Once inside the comfort of our favorite bathroom Myrtle erupted with questions.

"Well was he a good kisser? Do you think you'll date him? Oh everything is happening so quickly for you Bianca!" She grasped my hands and jumped up and down.

"He was...exquisitely good. But no I don't think I shall date him." Myrtle pouted at this.

"He is so handsome though! I know he can be a racist blaggard but he is an absolute Prince with you! By the way, what ever was he doing sitting with you at lunch?"

"I totally forgot about that! Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. He was trying to get me to read an apology note. I ripped up his first attempt in potions," I laughed.

"You are absolutely awful! I think you should give him a chance!"

"You are absolutely too good natured Myrtle! I'm going to give him a chance to return to my good graces, however dating is a completely different matter. I want to be wooed, swept off my feet! I want walking in the rain and waltzing all night long! And I highly doubt that Tom Riddle can fulfill those wishes!" I giggled, twirling around with her. I tugged her robes so we could skip off to breakfast. As I exited the bathroom I bumped into a tall figure.

"You always seem to bump into me Bianca." I looked up to see Tom's grinning face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Perhaps we were meant to keep reuniting Tom." He wiggled his eyebrows in a comical fashion that earned another laugh.

"If you two are going off to breakfast I would certainly like to accompany you."

"Why thank you Tom." The breakfast hall was very empty due to the time of six o'clock. Class did not start until eight in the morning which allowed Myrtle and I to sit with one another without any trouble. Myrtle sat across from me while Tom took the seat to my left. As always I munched on a muffin while Myrtle asked questions for potions. Tom often joined in answering her questions when ever I had too much in my mouth. However Tom would not stop grinning at me, making me flashback to the previous night. Around seven, Malfoy came upon my right side, sitting down. I could feel Tom go tense next to me, but I ignored him.

"Hello Bee! Hope you had a lovely sleep! I wanted to thank you for the notes and return them to you."

"You are most welcome Braxy! And I did have a lovely sleep thank you! Also, may I borrow your broom today? Mine still hasn't come in yet."

"Of course! I'll give it to you during lunch." I gave him a large smile. He gave me a quick hug and left the table. Tom's face had turned into a scowl by this point.

"Now Tom you look as though you ate something most sour! Your admirers will be most cross if you don't chin up!" He smirked a bit but squeezed my hand like a vice underneath the table. I honestly could not have cared less that he was jealous. He would merely have to suffer. Over the next forty five minutes his death grip became more unbearable, so much so that near the end I thought I might cry. Yet I kept smiling and laughing with Myrtle until seven forty five as usual.

"I do believe it is time for us to get to class Bianca. It was wonderful speaking with you Myrtle." He kept a hold of my hand, dragging me towards the hall. With my free hand I waved at Myrtle, hoping she would follow. To my dismay she did not. As we entered the empty hallway I felt my anger welling up.

"What the hell was that about?" I snarled. Tom slammed me into the wall and his lips crashed against my own, demanding and bruising. He pried my mouth open, his tongue diving into my mouth like plunging into the ocean. A groan escaped into his mouth and he grinned. He quickly pulled away.

"Meet me in the library after dinner," he commanded.

"And if I refuse?" His grin turned rather seductive as he twirled my hair.

"Then I'll simply have to find you won't I?" With that he backed away, turning towards class. I took several moments to compose myself and followed suit. In the first class I decided to sit next to Veronica. I reached into my bag to retrieve one of my several lollipops. I later caught Tom staring at me. I licked my lollipop seductively, making him raise his brow. That is, until I bit it clean off the stick. I shot him a completely innocent look and continued my note taking.

The classes dragged on as I wondered why Tom wanted to meet. If it was merely for another snog fest, he was in for a rude awakening. I had no intention of continuing our "friends who make-out" relationship. I wanted more out of the world than that. I wanted some romance and excitement! Tom made me nervous, made me wonder what kind of future we would have together. I never wanted to wonder day after day. Yet he excited me as no others had or would. How little I knew at age fifteen.

As I left my last class of the day, I was shocked to see Tom talking to Myrtle in the hall. As I approached, he seemed to speed up his conversation.

"There you are Bianca! We've been waiting for you!" Myrtle cried, hugging my affectionately.

"Sorry Myrtle. I had to explain to the Professor about my broom. I do hope you haven't waited long." I returned her hug with vigor but continued to stare at Tom who was grinning too much for my liking. Dinner felt overly awkward, as Myrtle was not allowed to sit with us. The other girls were quite enamored with Tom, their eyes gleaming with mischievous thoughts. Tom smiled and politely conversed, trying to keep me in the conversation. Early on he had slipped his hand into my own, lightly gripping compared to his first grip.

I excused myself early, due to my need to speak to Professor Slughorn. I truly had much to fill him in on and needed a more experienced hand and mind. Advice seemed most urgent and I knew I could trust no one else. I ran into his room, panting like a dehydrated dog.

"So give me the scoop my dear. When are you going to meet this boy?" He stood and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"After I finish speaking with you. I'm to meet him in the library. I'm so nervous. What should I say?"

"Tell him that he will date you probably or take a hike. After all, a girl of you calliber should only receive the best."

"Thank you Professor. You've always been my rock to lean on. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I do hope you don't mind my dear, but who is this boy exactly?"

"Tom Riddle sir."

"Very well my dear. Run along." As I exited the room I heard him mutter, "Bloody knew it." I smiled and made my way down the corridors to the library. As I looked around I finally spotted Tom reading in the far corner of the library. He seemed rather focused, even for him. I sauntered over to him hoping I could somehow surprise him. Nevertheless without even looking up from his book he saw me coming.

"I did not think you would come since the Professor occupies most of your time."

"He might as well be my father. I felt it was most pressing to converse with him briefly. And considering I was two and a half minutes late exactly, I see no need to beg your forgiveness." He shut his book quietly and returned it to it's place. He had his usual smirk upon his face, which put me at ease.

"Would you care for a walk?"

"Of course would. Although I warn you that if you speak with me too long you shall get quite bored of me." He laughed, which as always accentuated his handsome features. We started walking slowly around the castle, our conversation seaming to go every where yet no where at once. Suddenly we ceased talking and just gazed at one another.

"I know you want to talk about something in particular Bianca." I halted my stride, taking a deep breath.

"I want to know why you are so interested in me?" He then also halted and turned around.

"I have never met someone who could see through me so well. You are not afraid of anything! You excite me as no one else can and I imagine you will be the most powerful woman in the world one day. I think of nothing else but you night and day." I felt my skin turn pink yet my mind was not satisfied.

"Then why do you not ask me an oh so simple question? Why do you kiss me as though I am yours when I am not?" He moved closer, and whispered into my ear.

"You are mine. I only wish for us to know. For others to know taints something that can be beautiful. Say you will be mine and only mine."

"Not today Tom. Perhaps another day." He looked extremely displeased. He kissed my cheek and I gently kissed his lips, whispering, "Goodnight Tom."

When I entered my room I saw an unfamiliar owl sat at my window. I took the note from him and he gracefully flew away. I opened it to read in Tom's handwriting one of my favorite romantic lyrics:

I'm wild again

Beguiled again

A simpering, whimpering child again

Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As with most authors I crave reviews! I will not threaten to stop writing however I will stop posting for awhile since I have to use my boyfriend's laptop. He also wishes for me to say card games on motorcycles...yeah... so please review and enjoy!

Tom asked the same question every night for the next month. Every night I gave him the same answer, "Not today Tom." Every time he go a little less displeased which I could never figure out even later in our lives. No matter how often he asked I never tired. Every time I felt a little more inclined to say yes.

November 22nd, 1943 was stressful for me as it was every year. I did not want to hear "Happy Birthday". I had hidden it well throughout my years at Hogwarts so that not even Myrtle would know the date's significance. I had loathed my birthday since childhood due to the fact that I hated living in general. My parents had caused my hatred for life so celebrating the beginning seemed like a moot point.

That morning as I started doing my hair, Nagini snuck into my room. I had completely adored Tom's pet snake since I had first met it in my locker as a prank. I bent down and coddled the large reptile, stroking her head fondly.

"You are older today," she hissed. I looked down at her puzzled.

"You had better keep that a secret or I will not show you where the rats are around here," I hissed back. She looked up at me innocently which made me smile. I set her down and went back to my task. I flicked my wand to turn my music box on, it's melody carrying as the ballerina spun within. As the song slowed, I finished my hair and make-up, placing a bright pink bow in my hair.

At the top of the stairs awaited Tom, looking overly happy. He held a box in his hand and my stomach lurched forward.

"What is that Tom?" I squeaked.

"This came for you this morning. Your owl came to the wrong room Bianca," he gleamed.

"That bloody bird. I swear she's been in my family for at least three generations," I chuckled, gently taking the box. Upon the box my name was written in my mother's best cursive which led me to believe there would be another awful gift inside.

"Tom, I'm sorry I've got to go talk to Myrtle. I'll see you in class." I bolted down the stairs and into the hallway as quickly as I could manage. I left Tom standing speechless, but knew I could not open it in front of him. I ran to the Ravenclaw dorm's painting and started banging on it.

"I need to see Myrtle please I beg you!" The painting looked rather angry but it opened and Myrtle stumbled out.

"Whatever is the matter Bee?"

"My parents sent me another awful gift I can tell! Just look how nice my mother's handwriting is Myrtle!" She stuck her glasses on and after staring at the parchment gasped, "This must be the worst gift of all time! I've never seen handwriting so pretty!"

"Should I open it now or later?"

"Oh do it now Bee! Then I can help you cope with the awfulness!" I felt a little better about opening it with a friend I could trust. I slowly peeled off the plastic seals and opened the package. And what I found mortified me beyond description. Their horrid gift was a book entitled, " Your Pureblood Husband and You." I thought I may vomit from the shear audacity they shared. My skin turned a pasty white and my eyes turned blood shot.

"Bee... Are you alright?" Luckily we were already in the bathroom so I ran into a stall to empty my disgust. Myrtle held my hair sympathetically. I continued my spasms for several more minutes. When stable Myrtle looked at me puzzled.

"Bee I thought that the goal of being Pureblood was to marry another Pureblood. I'm afraid I don't comprehend what offends you so about this book." I slowly raised my head from the toilet.

"The expectation is an arranged marriage between two Purebloods however matches rarely end up happy. I cannot fathom agreeing to marry someone I barely know. I would rather die than subject myself to that." I shuttered, knowing the book described a painful and brutal rape known as "the consummation of marriage." I knew the night before my wedding my mother will tell me not to fight, to just lie there and obey my new husband. I would never allow myself to be violated in such a manner. No man would touch me without permission, nor would he control me. I had dreamed of a marital partnership, one that would make us equals in each others eyes. In the world of purebloods however, that would never exist.

"I've got to speak with Professor Slughorn Myrtle. He's the only family I really have."

"Bianca it's five in the morning! You'll probably wake the poor man up! He will probably sleep until seven forty five!"

"Well I have to talk to an adult of some kind! I need some comfort from an elder!" I got up and slowly stumbled out into the hall like a zombie. I looked and felt completely lost in the world.

"My dear, what are you doing roaming the corridors at this hour?" Professor Dumbledore looked concerned. I paused, not knowing if I wanted another teacher involved in my family life. I had considered Professor Slughorn my father for five years and felt I could trust him. Dumbledore on the other hand I was not so certain of. Something about him struck me as maleficent. Yet at a time like this I was desperate for any adult comradeship so I gave in; I showed the Professor the book and told him I needed to speak to Professor Slughorn immediately. He seemed rather sympathetic and led me to the Professor's room. He (rather rudely) banged upon his door, loudly calling his name. As soon as my favorite instructor let us in, I proceeded to bawl into my hands. Professor Dumbledore handed him the book as I cried profusely. The Professor put his hands on my shoulders gently.

"Why do they hate me so? Did I do something obliviously evil as a child? Was I different in some way?"

"Not at all my dear. I know your parents well. They were never very patient or loving to begin with dear."

"I'm going to be forced into a dreadful marriage with an ugly boy who will force himself upon me every night! I cannot bear the thought!"

"Child you will do something great with your life and marry someone just as great! Or you may choose not to! Your parents will not be able to control you once you become a powerful witch. You can break free!" I looked up at what appeared to be all knowing eyes.

"I cannot get away. Maybe from her, but he will never let me go! I cannot break free alone."

"You must believe in yourself child. Once your schooling is done I know you will escape their wicked grasp." He seemed so sure. I did not share his confidence. I needed someone powerful to help before I could become powerful in turn.

"Thank you Professor. I will be going now." I hugged him, wishing he had been my real father. I pushed myself away and stumbled back to the Slytherin common room. I sank into the leather couch and cried quietly. I felt a slithering up my leg and heard the most familiar serpent voice.

"Why are you sssad missstress?"

"Oh Nagini, I cannot choose whom I shall marry. I will probably have to marry a man fifty years my senior."

"Missstress wisshess to marry the massster yesss?"

"I never put thought into it."

"Massster wisshess to marry you. He sspeakss of it often. Pretty thingss for misstresss. Pretty housse."

"All I want is my freedom. That's all I truly desire Nagini."

"Masster will make it come true. Wait and ssssee."She curled into my lap and I stroked to top of her head. I felt myself falling back asleep when I heard a chuckling above me head.

"You are probably the only girl I know who would sleep with a snake willingly."

"Nagini and I get along rather well. Although you may want to remove her. I'm getting far too comfortable." He gladly picked up his snake who looked longingly at me.

"You are always at breakfast by now. Is something bothering you?" I sat up and lied, looking into those perfect eyes.

"Nothing at all is bothering me, other than my stomach. I'm sure it's nothing." He seemed fooled by my explanation yet I still went to breakfast with him despite my mounting hunger. I had never been without breakfast before yet I thought it best. Thinking of the book made me feel ill beyond belief. Tom insisted upon me eating but to keep my story up I told him I still felt ill. He was very concerned, asking me for symptoms. I once again deceived him by telling him I was starting to feel better. I felt odd deceiving him but I realized out of the two of us he was more prone to lie.

Between classes I found myself bolting to the bathroom to empty my disgust. I had decided eating breakfast would have killed me since I had bile shooting from my mouth and nostrils. Tom continued to pester me with questions which I lied in order to answer. I didn't want him to know what I found in the library. I could not marry him even if I had wanted to since he was a half-blood. It wouldn't matter that his magical ancestor was Salazar Slytherin because his father was a muggle. The book my parents had sent had been a slap in the face.

Lunch came all too quickly and I again refused any food. Tom kept looking at me which weird-ed me out. I felt a snake coiling up my leg and I grinned. Nagini crawled into my lap, clutching a small wrapped box in her mouth. I carefully took it out of her grasp. The wrapping was pink and white polka dotted with a small pink bow on the top. Nagini crawled upon my shoulders, urging me to open it.

"Oh my God it's a snake!" A girl screamed.

"It's Tom's keep your pants on," I shouted.

"Look Bianca has a gift! Open it!" Veronica seemed overly curious. I slowly unwrapped the gift and saw a note on top. Veronica snatched it and read it aloud.

"Happy Birthday Bianca! I do hope you like my small gift. Meet me in the library after dinner. Tom Riddle!" she cried mockingly. Many girls oohed and ah-ed as the note was passed around. Within the box there lay a silver flower hair pin with an auburn jewel in the heart of the flower. I smiled, surprised that he could see my love for hair ornaments.

"Holy Merlin! My father told me that hair pin was too expensive right before school started!" I lurched forward at Veronica's words. Money had never been any difficulty for Veronica's family. Her father never refused her unless it was over 200 Galleons!

"Veronica you can't be serious!"

"I'm telling the truth you lucky harlot!" Tom's gaze stayed upon me as Nagini slunk back into my lap. I stroked her head, feeling guilty that he would spend so much on me. I got up to escape the teasing of my "friends." I felt sick once again so I ran towards the bathroom. How could I pretend we could be together? How could I be so selfish? I had not thought about him getting hurt, I had only thought of my need to feel loved, to feel needed. I never pondered the consequences of us being in each others arms. We would fall in love and be ripped apart. I emptied my guilt and sorrow into the toilet, tears streamed down my face. I was careful to make little sound, crying being a weakness.

"This is the sixth time you've been in here today Bee," Myrtle whispered. I avoided looking into her eyes.

"Why did you not tell me it was your birthday?" I flinched, feeling upset with Tom for doing this to me.

"You know I hate it. How Tom found out I have no idea but I am mortified."

"I have five years worth of presents for you."

"Myrtle that is unnecessary!"

"You give me presents every year! You will open them! I beg you Bianca!" I sighed and nodded. She gave me a stack. I unwrapped all of them, and saw they were books about the dark arts as I had wanted every year. I bade her to sit and I slung my arm around my best friend's shoulders.

Throughout the day I received two more gifts. Professor Slughorn gave me a beautiful and very advanced potions book and Abraxas had taken the liberty of buying me the latest broom model since it appeared my mother had neglected to send mine. Only having four people actually celebrate my birthday with me was not as loathsome as I had thought it would be. Perhaps it was because they actually cared about me or because they did not remind me how close I was to being old enough to marry. Either way I was grateful to them; I had never felt so important.

After dinner I skipped up to the library, feeling apprehensive. Every corridor brought another small feeling of dread that crept into my heart. I started to wonder how I would confess the truth. I wondered how he'd react. Above all I wondered how I would cope with losing him. I knew when I was forced to marry another I would be haunted by his voice, that I would see his face every where.

He was in our normal corner, standing with his hands behind his back. The candles illuminated his face giving him a angelic glow. He was gleaming as he moved to his left to reveal a levitating cake behind him. It was a very carefully decorated chocolate cake with sixteen candles blazing on the top.

"Tom it's beautiful."

"I don't mean to gloat but I made it myself this morning. Luckily the cooks adore me." The cake did taste as good as it looked. Not eating anything all day made me eat half the cake and Tom ate the other half because he was growing. For a long time we just looked at each other. I was trying to convince myself that telling him was the only way, that we could not escape together. I tried to tell myself that he deserved someone better, someone who could smile, laugh, and be with him without the slightest twinge of guilt. That I could never be all he needed, it was that thought that truly convinced me.

His bright eyes smiled at me, while the candle light danced within them. It broke my heart into thousands of pieces to know he would stop talking to me, that he would look at me with anger and sadness. The sadness must have shone in my eyes for his brows crept together in concern. I sighed, my soul filled with agony. I drew the book out of my bag and put it on the table.

"This is what my parents sent me today." He started to flip through the book.

"Why would this matter?" He looked up smiling but I could not return it.

"Tom I know the truth about your parents." His smile instantly dropped.

"So you know about my father?"

"Yes and I know about your Slytherin blood as well." He slammed the book on the table and looked furious.

"Then what are you saying? Spit it out!"

"We can't be together Tom. They'll make me marry someone I cannot stand. We have to end this now before we get any farther. If I can find your genealogy in this library they can find it twice as fast." Tears started sliding down my face. His gaze softened and he grasped my hands.

"Run away with me after we graduate."

"Tom they won't ever let me go!"

"I'll protect you! All you have to say is that you'll be mine and only mine!" I looked into his beautiful eyes and could not help but nod.

"I will Tom. But if you cannot save me it must end." He hugged me holding me tenderly.

"I have something to show you." He pulled me down the hall and into a dark room with a mirror.

"It shows you what you desire most. What do you see?" I saw in the mirror I stood with wings in a white dress. I held a child on my hip and Tom held my waist lovingly.

"I see my freedom," I lied, "What do you see?"

"Myself, all powerful, ruler of the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas seemed to creep up all too fast. The decorations, the food, the laughter made me happy. The thought of my return home however did not. I dreaded seeing my parents and relatives I barely knew. Going home was the last thing I wanted. I had tried to lie my way out of it but my father had ordered my return home. I loathed leaving my friends and Tom especially. Although I never told him, I had often longed for his situation; I longed for my parents to disappear forever. He would be angered if I said that, but he had yet to meet my parents.

The morning before students left for the holiday, Myrtle decided it was a "good idea" to discuss holiday plans. I wanted to slap her but held it in.

"I'm going home unfortunately," I snarled at her question. Tom was much more calm with his answer, stating that he would be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Myrtle of course was going home to her loving muggle parents. I felt my jealousy well up inside, wishing I could have at least one loving parent. The next morning I dreaded leaving. I climbed in my coach with my cat Butterscotch and lightly kissed Tom.

"I wish you were coming with me." Tom smiled up at me as though he were consoling me.

"You'll be back soon enough. Just don't forget me." The carriage door shut and I felt the dread mount. It was December 23rd and I would be back at Hogwarts on the 26th. Far too many days alone with my father. The ride was about six hours so I arrived at the LeCroix manor at two o'clock in the afternoon. Our house elf Valerie apparated my belongings to my room and escorted me into the sitting room.

"Master, Ms. Bianca has arrived."

"Get lost you useless creature." Valerie ran out of the room and my father looked over his newspaper. He was supposedly a handsome man with short brown hair and beady black eyes. His soul on the other hand was monstrous. My mother sat knitting quietly. The only thing I had inherited from her had been her green eyes. She looked very out of place with her platinum blond hair.

"You are slouching Bianca," my father's brittle voice snarled in disapproval.

"Forgive me father." I straightened to the best of my ability, hoping I would be lucky.

"We are having out traditional party tomorrow night. I expect you to be dressed and ready by seven o'clock sharp. Am I understood?"

"Yes father I shall not be late."

"You know the consequences. Leave us." I turned and left quietly, glad I had gotten out easily. Once in the comfort of my room I unearthed my advanced potions book to brew a pain relieving potion. My gaudy pink walls made me feel nauseous. What I would have given for a white room as opposed to my flamingo pink walls.

I waited for hours to receive a letter from Tom or Myrtle but did not receive any. Valerie came up once to bring me dinner but that was all. I felt very lonely but it was better than being around THEM. I felt overly cautious in that house and with good reason. Even sleeping in that place felt wrong like I was watching my back at all times.

I woke up at 7 am sharp, giving me exactly twelve hours to prepare. Valerie brought my breakfast and lunch while I began the long process of curling my hair. I knew I had to look my best or else. By six o'clock I was in my black dress with my perfectly smooth stockings and petite red shoes. My hair looked wonderful and as six thirty neared my make up was spotless. All I needed was my pain killing potion for good measure. I left my room at six fifty-eight exactly. Yet as soon as I reached the stairs it was 7:01 and I started to internally panic. My father had been awaiting me with my mother. He carried an all too familiar look in his eyes.

"I will have a word with you later," he growled. My mother shot me a sympathetic gaze and I knew she could not save me. My gaze pled with hers desperately, begging for her to reason with him. She looked away guiltily and my last hope died. Guests started to pour into our entryway and I smiled like the perfect daughter should. Most of them were ole and odious relatives. Near the end of the line was a blond boy I knew all too well. I grinned as Abraxas Malfoy neared the front of the line.

"Bianca, I trust you know Abraxas Malfoy. I thought you would appreciate a friend."

"Yes father thank you very much." Braxy grinned from ear to ear. We were fortunate enough to be seated next to each other at the table. All of my father's favorites were featured as always,, along with customary holiday dishes. I ate in the most pristine fashion, hoping I could still escape my fate. I danced with Braxy with the same hopes but my father's gaze remained unchanged. Even as all the guests left I still felt terrified. As the last one left I looked up at my father.

"Go to bed Bianca. I will deal with you in the morning." I curtsied and lumbered up to my room. Yet I would receive no sleep that night or the night after.

On December 25th I was dragged out of my room by Valerie and into the sitting room. My mother stood, wringing her hands. I felt a slap smash upon the back of my skull as I fell to the floor.

"Do you think you can make me look a fool?" My father's foot plunged into my ribcage and I tumbled across the floor like a rag doll. I heard hi grab something and it came crashing down on my back, head and neck. As I felt myself begin to bleed internally I willed myself not to cry. That was until he kicked me in the face. I felt my nose shattering against his shoe and I let out a cry.

"You see what you make me do Bianca?" I felt the blood seep from my nose as I raised my head.

"Go to hell you bastard!" His eyes turned blood red as he grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor.

"Crucio!" I felt my body convulse from the shear agony of the curse. I felt my insides being ripped out, torn and strewn about.

"Tom...Tom..." I moaned. I heard my father scream as Nagini crawled out of no where and bit his leg. I internally panicked as my father fought to get the snake off of his leg.

"Nagini run! Please!" I screeched. She seemed to dissolve into thin air. I heard my father scream the curse once more and my world went black.

I woke and started screaming from the pain. Valerie shoved my potion down my throat. The she very carefully began to mend my broken nose and broken ribs. Lying completely nude I noticed how my body was littered with bruises, which led me to believe he had continued to beat me after I had lost consciousness. He disgusted me beyond words, beyond anything I had ever known. I slightly moved my head to see Nagini curled up by my side.

"You very lucky I save her mistress. Master would kill her. He search whole house this morning." I tried to speak but opening my mouth caused me to writhe in pain.

"Mistress should not move." Although Valerie did her best with the knowledge I had given her, I had not been prepared for the Cruciatus Curse. The pain burned, scorching my insides. It was constant, persisting even as the potion took effect.

"Valerie bring my book please." She hobbled over to my table and retrieved my book. The correct spell would take three hours to brew with much stirring. I could barely lift my finger to flip the page, let alone brew a potion.

"Valerie please copy this potion on some paper, write please brew and send to Tom Riddle in my handwriting." Valerie scooted to the task. I moaned as Nagini crawled onto my chest. I kissed her head affectionately.

"Thank you for trying to save me." She slithered away almost pensively. I felt relieved that the pain went down from my chest. After two days I had to be levitated mack into the carriage because of the pain. I hugged Valerie close with what strength I could muster. The door shut and I passed out for the painful six hour ride. I thought of dying being a nice alternative.

The carriage opened at Hogwarts and I stumbled out. I dragged myself into the Slytherin common room which looked completely empty. Then on the couch I saw Tom reading. He looked up and a smile spread across his face. He dropped the book and ran towards me.  
>"Bianca I missed you!" He embraced me and I cried out in pain, " What's wrong?"<p>

"Did you make that potion? I need it." He reached into his pocket and I grabbed it out of his hand. The bitter taste made me want to vomit but I downed it anyways. He looked concerned and quickly caught me before I dropped to the floor. He layed me on the couch, putting my head on his legs.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Legilimens." I felt him probing my mind, seeing what he saw. I saw my childhood, my pink dress being burned while still on my body. I saw myself playing in a field with Abraxas when we were six. I saw Valerie patching up my burns and cuts. I saw my first kiss Tom and I saw and his first and thus far only attempt for a feelski. Then I saw the beating my father had just inflicted upon me. Tom pulled out of my mind and stroked my hair.

"Let me heal your bruises." I nodded shyly. He lifted me in his arms like a bride and brought me into the change room. He turned me away from him and lifted my shirt over my head. My back was littered with bruises and I heard his intake of breath as he saw the bludger sized bruise on my ribcage. I lowered my pants and he saw the fire poker shaped marks that ran up and down my legs. He kissed each bruise before he healed it with his wand as though his soft lips had more healing powers than magic itself. As he looked into my eyes he saw the fire burning within.

"I will kill him."

"I don't doubt it." He smiled devilishly.

"I'm going to make him suffer."

"As you should."

"I can't wait to make him grovel."

"Be careful. You're turning me on and you are in your underwear. The teddy bears are nice by the way." I blushed, not realizing I had chosen those undergarments days ago.

"You know they make you hot. I think you may be turning me evil Tom," I grinned. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"Tom we can't."

"Come on! Sleeping with me would stick in your old man's craw for quite awhile."

"He'd beat me to death! He has the healer check every year to see if I'm still a virgin." He stepped away looking exasperated. He threw me my clothes and I felt ashamed.

"Maybe next year when I have less time to worry about him. Do you think you can wait for me?" His smirk crept back on his face.

"I think I can live with my hand for a little while longer."

Author's Note: I love getting emails that tell me people add me to their alerts! But you need to review! Preferably with something you like about it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I really have no idea what to write for this chapter since I don't want to skip directly to the Basilisk... sooo...I'm just going to wing it. Hope you all enjoy! AND REVIEW OR THE FANFICTION POLICE WILL FIND YOU! :)

"Oh shit! What the hell am I going to do now?" I felt like crying as I looked at one of my broken potions beakers. Most of them had cracks or were chipped. There was nothing I loved more than brewing potions and that set had lasted since my first year. I loved that set like a child and my pout deepened the more I thought about it. The potion that had exploded oozed onto the floor and slinked down the walls. I sighed and started cleaning Professor Slughorn's room. Tears silently streamed down my face as I scrubbed the floors. My parents wouldn't send me a new set despite being rich, and any presents purchased for Christmas would have undoubtedly been returned. I considered asking my honorary father but realized how much he already gave me and how little his salary probably was. After cleaning his room I slunk back to the Slytherin common room. It was completely empty.

While most Slytherins complained about returning to their families they still raced home to the promise of gifts. Very few of Tom's clique remained at Hogwarts and my clique followed suit. Mulciber had thankfully kept his distance. The common room had felt more like a living room because of the scarceness of human contact.

I belly flopped into the couch, feeling utterly miserable. I heard light footsteps and a quiet plop onto the leather chair. It was neither the confident stomp of Tom nor the pounding step of Mulciber. I allowed myself to peak up at the figure and saw a familiar mop of dark brown hair.

"Morning LeCroix." His voice tinkled like a tiny bell.

"Morning Lestrange. I didn't know you stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday."

"My family isn't the greatest."

"I understand the feeling."

"I heard you went home for a few days though." I slowly sat up to look at his humble form. Out of all of Tom's lackeys I liked Lestrange the most. He was extremely polite and considerate, traits that generally escaped Slytherin purebloods. He was always quiet compared to the rest of them but if he had an opinion one could bet it was important and brilliant in the same instant. All were sure to listen when his fragile voice started a speech. He was certainly one of the most respected by Tom but of all the goons he was certainly most adored by me.

"Since you have met my family I am sure you know it was a less the pleasant trip. However, your mother is less than wondrous herself Adrien."

"I thought as much. It could not have been too awful considering all those presents over there Bianca."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Go look for yourself." I hesitantly went over to the small Slytherin tree to see a pile of gifts all tagged with my name. My confusion grew as all but two were from my parents.

"When did these get here?"

"This morning. A house elf brought them here." All of the gifts looked rather large except the two that weren't from my parents. I reached for one of the presents hesitantly.

"It's rude to open presents without the person who bought one of them for you." I turned around to see Tom leaning against the common room door grinning mischievously.

"And why is that?"

"Because I specifically wanted you to open mine last Bianca. Or is that too great a request?" I smiled as I walked to him and kissed his cheek. He smirked and pulled me close and I could hear Lestrange chuckling from his chair. Tom smiled back at his friend, although I couldn't believe he called any of them that. Adrien was the only one even close to the title considering Tom actually enjoyed his company. I had always gotten a follower vibe from Tom's entire clique, all except Adrien Lestrange. He could never really be a follower since he wasn't looking to advance his position in life and seemed too calm to want power.

"Alright I suppose it isn't such a difficult request. I would like to open them now though." He nodded and I squealed like a little child and hopped over the couch towards my gifts. Tom and Adrien watched, grinning as I started ripping the paper off. My parents had gotten me new dress robes, a new dress, sequined shoes, hair ornaments, a new broom, and an exotic potions novel. The last one before Tom's gift had a note on top of it. I unfolded it to read in my handwriting it said:

Miss Bianca,

Miss Anne and I scraped just enough money together to buy you these. We hope you enjoy them as they are indestructible. We send all our love. It also appears that Mistress convinced Master to give you presents this year."

Love,

Valerie and Miss Anne

I felt myself tense up. The "convincing" my mother did would probably have her in bed for a week. When I was young I listened to her screams from the next room but I didn't comprehend what was happening. Now I knew that she enjoyed it, that the intercourse they shared was the only reason she stayed. And it certainly made him kinder for about two hours. But in those two hours she could get him to do anything. While I found it disgusting I appreciated what she had done for me.

After unwrapping the gift I squealed in delight. The potion's kit looked so beautiful to me that I could have cried. My dear house elf always knew when I needed something but the fact that she and my maid had somehow put the money together touched my soul.

Tom lifted me into his lap and handed me the box. I looked up into his eyes and saw whatever affection that lay within. Within the package there was a jewelry box made of a beautiful dark wood. Within the box there was a small mirror and a thick black slate on the bottom.

"If you touch the black you can put any memory you want on it. And you can change it by touching it again."

"You are such a lover boy," I teased pinching his cheek. He pretended to nip at my hand and I could not stifle my giggle. I took the box with me as I got up and walked around the room. I slowly put my finger on the black slate and the image of Tom and I in the train surfaced. His eleven year old form was chuckling and I remembered it with such clarity. I shut the box and shut out the memory, just for the time being.

New Year's Eve crept upon us. Adrien and I became close friends in the few days we had spent together. He became like the brother I never had. He and I could laugh together without Tom's jealousy rising. I found that the times Tom, Adrien, and I spent together would always be remembered fondly.

As the evening drew near Adrien and Tom prepared to create our own private party with plenty of drinks and snacks. We planned on going to the Quidditch field near midnight and stay until the sun rose. The opportunity to get caught was half the fun. Adrien had acquired a radio for us to use for the evening which made it much more enjoyable.

While Tom was fetching some drinks Adrien and I sat in the common room listening to the radio. As a song started playing Adrien grinned from ear to ear. He stood and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I grinned back and took his hand.

"Of course you may." As the song started speeding up he twirled me around. We started spinning in a circle and made exaggerated movements to the rhythm. I could not stop myself from laughing somewhat hysterically. As the song ended he held me in a dip and I started laughing harder, hoping I wouldn't fall. Tom walked in and smiled as he set a bag down on the table.

"Having fun are we?" Adrien eased me back up.

"Of course! I didn't know Adrien could dance!" He started to blush.

"We were in the same dance classes until we were eleven Bianca."

"Really? Oh you were that poor boy who had to dance with Nott's sister! Your feet are probably beyond recognition!" Both boys chuckled and Tom reached towards the bag.

"I believe tonight is going to be a great night!" He pulled a bottle of fire whiskey out and we squealed in delight.

"How on earth did you get that?"

"Let's just say that some women in Hogsmeade have a bit of a crush on me." I frowned at this, envisioning what he meant. He rolled his perfect eyes.

"All I did was take a picture with them." I sighed in relief. Adrien was rolling on the floor clutching his sides with laughter.

"Addie are you drunk already?" I giggled and kicked his side. For the time until midnight, there seemed to be little to do for us three. Adrien and I played with animal noise candies and gambled. Tom however had taken to reading; He appeared mildly interested in our tom foolery, chuckling every now and again. He seemed too focused upon his reading for my taste and my gaze crept over his every so often. His stoic presence was an annoyance to me and justifiably so since this was our only party night all year.

After an hour or so, Adrien stumbled off to a bathroom, which seemed rather curious as he had not had anything alcoholic all day. I got up from my place on the floor and crept over to Tom. I peered over his book and he slowly looked up at me.

"What now that Lestrange left I'm good enough for your company?" My brows pushed together in anger.

"You could have joined us but you chose not to. You chose to read this book instead of hang out with us. It's not my fault you are incredibly ridiculous." He threw his book aside and stood up.

"Forgive me for not being born into pureblood society. I'm not as socially equipped as most. Perhaps you should consider seeing Lestrange or Malfoy. They will certainly be able to socialize." His anger crept into even his jawline.

"You're being ridiculous! I just want to have fun with you and Adrien. You are the one who doesn't want to do anything. You are the one who isn't even trying to be social." I felt exasperated. In the background I could hear trumpets sounding from the radio as one of my favorite songs geared up and started playing slowly.

"Dance with me." He glared daggers into my skull.

"I don't know how to bloody dance. I didn't take dance classes like you purebloods."

"You don't need any kind of training to slow dance. And besides, I've had dance lessons for most of my life. I could teach you. Please just dance with me. You might feel better." He grudgingly agreed. I held out my hand and dragged him to the middle of the room. I put his hands on my hips and my hands around his neck slowly. The song continued to play melodically and I started to have us spin in a circle. The anger on his brow started to ease a bit, although it was still prevalent. And as Helen Forrest started to sing I couldn't help but sing along with her.

"It seems to me I've heard that song before

It's from an old familiar score

I know it well, that melody

It's funny how a theme recalls a favorite dream

A dream that brought you so close to me." To my surprise Tom knew the song too and started to sing along as well.

"I know each word because I've heard that song before

The lyrics said 'Forever more'

Forever more's a memory

Please have them play it again

And I'll remember just when

I heard that lovely song before." And as we spun around I saw the hurt that was in his eyes. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I looked away as we continued to the song's end. Once it had stopped I tried to let go but Tom held on tight.

"I'm sorry. I know I can be rather irrational at times. I make many mistakes but I never learn from them." I looked up and saw the regret written upon his face.

"It's okay Tom. We've both never had anyone. I just don't understand because you aren't friends with any girls."

"You're mine. And if anyone tries anything, even Adrien, I'll kill them. And that isn't a threat Bianca. It's a promise." I could tell he was hell bent on this, so I didn't question any of it.

"Tom?" He looked down at me with his eyes and I knew I couldn't leave. Even if he did something atrocious. I would rather be with him forever than be alone.

"Happy Birthday." He said nothing but bent down and lightly touched his lips to my own. He pulled me into a tight embrace and I knew that I had decided to trade one prison for another, but at least this one was much warmer.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I want to do some chapters from Tom's point of view of not since I was writing this kind of like a diary… Also I am a review monster! I will find you! (Not really I'm not that ambitious….) Also let me know if these 1940's songs are doing anything for you. hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I finally got a computer everyone! Hopefully I'll update sooner now. No promises though since my school has something known as the dreaded senior project! I will try my best though! Hope you enjoy!Chapter 7: TomTrudging up the stairs with a drunk girl in your arms would seem like most guys fantasy. Especially when she is as pretty as Bianca LeCroix. Even though she looks slender, built like a model she is very heavy. Completely dead weight when she's passed out. Many boys at Hogwarts would also lower themselves to rape. I highly doubt it would be anywhere near as arrosing with her asleep. All I dream about is her touch, her eyes with a glazed over look like she can't wait another second. She's getting in the way. I can't keep this up forever. When I start my plans she won't want to be a part of them. She may be a Slytherin but her hatred only extends to her parents. She won't want me to torture or kill. She'll look me in the eyes with her doe like stare and I'll cave and let the person live. I know she is a weakness. And yet I keep coming back to her, day after day. She stirred a bit in my arms, pushing closer to my chest. When I had desired other girls in the past I could easily dismiss them, knowing they were a distraction and worthless. No matter how hard I tried I could never get Bianca out of my mind. I could not view her as a pawn or a follower. I saw her as my equal. She had my regard, her position even above Adrien. She was intelligent, and incredibly willful. If I continued to fall in her trap she would control me more than I wanted. She would own me body and soul. I know that she could control the world if she controlled me. She could fill it with rainbows and unicorns and I would just shut up and go along with it. I never saw myself as whipped. I knew I should just drop her in the bed and purge myself of whatever temptations I had so I could just move on the next day. I knew I should just tell her I was using her so she would leave me alone. Yet as her eyes started to flutter open I felt myself being pulled in once more. Her hand clutching my robes slowly let go as she moved it to my face. "Tom." Her drunken voice slurred. I smiled down at her, completely beside myself. What a pathetic fool I was. "Yes Bianca?" "Did you have a good birthday?" I was baffled by her concern for me. Since our first day I could never understand her constant concern for my well being. "Much better than any spent at the orphanage or any here for that matter. Adrien and yourself made it much more enjoyable." "I remember your birthday last year. That girl was trying to get you to go to her room with her." Angeline, Mulciber's cousin had tried to make a move on me. It made me sick just bloody thinking about it. "And? Nothing happened if you remember Adrien tried to lure her the other way." "Well….I wanted to bitch slap her." She was very serious with her speech, clearly having more than enough Fire whiskey to make her brutally honest. "Did you now?" I felt rather amused. "I decided from the first day I met you that as soon as you matured you'd be mine you know," I raised my brow, "I didn't even want to admit that to myself though. So don't tell uptight me when she comes back tomorrow morning." I laughed and placed her gently on her bed. I started to pull away but she clutched onto me. "Stay the night Tom." I had the sudden urge. The urge to take what was rightfully mine but I knew I couldn't do it. For whatever reason, I wanted both of us to completely enjoy our first time. It shouldn't all be about me. For the first time in my life I truly thought about someone else. Probably because I knew I would want her more than once. Even her voice was like a drug. So I shook my head slowly. "No Bianca." Her face pushed itself together in sadness. "Am I not pretty enough?" I almost laughed at her. She was completely flawless and she didn't even realize. Her beauty made all of the other girls in the school resemble Dumbledore. "That is certainly not it Bianca. I just don't want us to do anything you won't remember in the morning." "Will you at least sleep in the same bed?" I thought of the difficulty that would bring in the morning. But I nodded and climbed under the covers with her. She pushed closer, holding onto me. I realized I had never even slept in the same bed as another person. She was the first. Well she was the first everything. My first crush, my first kiss, the first recipient of my first real laugh. She brought out the very best within me. "I've never slept in the same bed as someone before," she said slowly, slurring a few words. I smiled and put my arms around her. "Neither have I." She looked very confused. "You haven't been with a girl before have you?" Her voice sounded very certain. "No Bianca. I have never had intercourse with a girl before," I paused, thinking about what she might have done over the years, "You've never slept with a boy Bianca?" "No. A couple of boys have offered over the years. A few Gryffindors, a few Slytherins, and there was even a Hufflepuff once." I the furry well up inside. Over the years I had watched her carefully, making it well known that she was mine. No one was to touch her or try anything. They would suffer my wrath. "And you turned all of them down?" "Well of course! The Gryffindors were gross, along with the one Hufflepuff. Some of the Slytherins were tempting offers blood wise, but…" She trailed off. "But?" "I was waiting for someone I guess. None of them made me feel important or smart. They just made me feel like a piece of tail. And that wasn't what I wanted. Plus I have to deal with the fact that whoever I have sex with I'll have to marry. My father will make sure of that, especially if they're pureblooded. I'm not too sure what he'll do when he finds out you're not pureblooded." "You do mean if he finds out don't you?" She pushed her brows together in confusion. A drunk Bianca was not something I was liking. She was still intelligent, just a lot slower. I sighed and pulled her close. "I think it's time for us to go to bed. Tomorrow is our last day off and you will have a massive hangover." "Hmmm goodnight Tommy." I cringed, but I'd tell her to never call me that again in the morning. No need to wake her from a semi peaceful sleep she had just put herself in.I woke the next morning with the same usual uncomfortableness that all men generally wake up with. Except that morning it was pressed against someone's soft leg. My eyes sprang open and to attention. Bianca was sleeping peacefully on her side facing me, her hair barely seeming out of place. She shifted a little and I felt it against my prominent erection. I groaned and slowly rolled off the bed. I knew I would have to run to the boys shower to cool off. I looked at her one last time and bent over the bed. I placed a small kiss upon her cheek and slowly stepped away. I knew she would have a massive hangover when she woke. Poor girl could not hold her liquor. After briefly showering, trying to get all of the dirty images out of my head, I walked down the stairs to the common room. Adrien was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sighed, knowing it was time to enact my plan. He raised his brow. "Having second thoughts my friend? It is not too late to go back you know." "It was too late to go back the day I was conceived. I know what must be done, just as you do." He chuckled, lifting himself off the couch. "There are only two reasons why I'm doing this. And they aren't even similar to the other's reasoning. I am your best friend and for some damn reason I care about you. The main reason I'm doing this is for Bianca. Someone needs to be there for her when you can't be. You are going to make a lot of enemies. Some of them will do anything to get back at you. Will you be able to handle if they attack her merely to gain leverage on you?" "Bianca will either learn to live with all the problems that will come or she'll end up marrying someone like you. It's all about her character I'm afraid. But no matter who she marries she will still be mine. I do believe I've made that clear to everyone since day one." He smiled slightly. "I never pictured her as the Dark Lady before my friend. She may not be willing to step up to that position." "She'll adjust. She's more used to pain and suffering than you are my friend." Adrien sighed. "I really wish you would reconsider. As your friend I am telling you that you could have a normal life. You could marry her and have a cozy job with the ministry or something. If her father didn't arrange it all I would." "She deserves better than average. Hell, I deserve better than average. And besides there is no fun in normal. Plus all those filthy muggles and mudbloods deserve to suffer. They're all filthy just like my father." Adrien sighed. "Well then I suppose we should call the meeting tomorrow and get this all over with. Are you at least able to protect Myrtle from this? If anything happens to her Bianca will have your head. She loves that girl like a sister." "I intend to do my best keeping her out of it. Perhaps you should warn her after the first attack happens to watch out. No one would suspect you had anything to do with this." "That's the one thing about being the Slytherin bitch. No one thinks you're capable of anything. Are you going to go into the Chamber today?" "After the meeting tomorrow. I would rather make sure that all of the followers are on the same page. And keep Bianca preoccupied tomorrow would you?" He nodded and left the room. I went up the girl dormitory stairs and into Bianca's room. She wasn't still in bed so I went to check the little half bathroom that was in her room. And there she was bent over the toilet. "I told you that you would have a massive hangover." "Shut up." She continued to empty her insides into the toilet. I walked over and held her hair away from her face. "I made you a potion for your head if you want it. Well, when you're done vomiting that is." She nodded slowly. I walked out and retrieved the potion from my room. When I returned she was laying on the bed holding her head. "Why the hell didn't you stop me from drinking so much?" "The sad fact my dear is that you didn't have more than two glasses of fire whiskey. I had no idea that you could not hold your liquor. And this way you'll actually learn something. Learning from experience." She looked very angry with me but she put her head back down and groaned in agony. I gave her the potion which she grudgingly accepted. She looked completely miserable. I kissed her cheek. "It will get better I promise." She smiled slightly. It made me want to take away all the pain she was feeling. "Don't study too hard later today. You're smart enough without how much studying you usually do. Everyone will be arriving later tonight so you should hang out with Myrtle or something." "Okay, whatever you say Tom." I curled up next to her on the bed and she laid her head upon my chest. For whatever reason I felt completely perfect, and safe. For the first time I felt like I was at the right place at exactly the right time. I felt like someone needed me, like she needed me. And for a few moments I felt peace. "Bianca?" 'Yeah?" "Never call me Tommy again."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am so happy that I can finally update more! I'm sorry that it is coming up as a giant paragraph. I will try to fix that but my mac does not like ! Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 8: More Tom!

I strode into the room with all of my followers looking attentively at me, curious as to what I would say. I felt a sense of pride in myself, being able to control all of these people. Until I saw Bianca standing in the corner with her arms crossed. Her brow rose quizzically as I entered, her gaze never leaving me. My anger escalated as I looked for Lestrange. How dare he disobey me? I pushed my way through and corner her. I slam my fist against the wall above her head but she does not flinch.

"What are you doing here Bianca?" I demanded as her tight little frown turned into a smug grin.

"Well this is quite the party you have here isn't it Riddle? I'm sure Dumbledore would LOVE to hear about this party. Why was it that I wasn't invited anyways? I'm sure your owl merely lost my letter. That must be it."

"Bianca this is none of your concern."

"Oh really? Well it must be Headmaster Dippet's area of expertise. I'll go get him."

"Bianca shut the hell up. I told you to hang out with Myrtle today."

"She couldn't. One of her Ravenclaw friends broke their leg. She's visiting them in the hospital wing."

"Well where the hell is Adrien?" I then heard a yelp from the common room.

"He's a bit busy at the moment." She smirked a superior smirk. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Tom you are hurting me. Let go this instant." I whirled around at her and seriously thought of striking her but something continually stopped me.

"Tom a little help please?" I turned around to see Nagini attempting to swallow his whole arm.

"_Let go of Adrien now Nagini."_

_ "But mistress said…"_

_ "Bianca is NOT in charge here. You will obey me!" _ She slowly lowered herself off of Adrien.

"What the hell is your problem Bianca? You are not to meddle! I thought that that was perfectly clear!"

"I will find out Tom. Make no mistake about that! Several of you followers have made me previous offers. And everyone has their price. It's all about how much I'm willing to give for information. And there are more options that don't involve penetration. Are you willing to take that risk?" My restrain broke and my arm swung out. The back of my hand crashed against the side of her face and she fell to the floor. I felt an immediate pain in my chest which I ignored.

"If I find out that you ever so much as look at another male the wrong way I will make sure both of you die. Mark my words Bianca. Now stop snooping around and get the hell out of my way." I slowly started to walk away and I noticed Adrien offering her a hand up. She had tears in her eyes but as she looked at me she kept her chin held high. I knew I would never break her. She would learn of my plans. She would try to stop me. She was my greatest weakness. She had to have known. How could she not? Night and day she was on my mind. Perhaps if I made her mine she would mellow down. Or perhaps the boiling of my blood would die and I would no longer desire her. I had to get her out of my mind.

I walked into the room with all of my followers. Their eyes sprung to attention. I took my position and looked over the crowd. This is what I had earned. The complete power of the Slytherin house. Well all but one but she would come around soon enough. I was going to conquer all of the Wizarding World. They would tremble with fear at the name of Lord Voldemort. And it all started with this.

"Followers! Tomorrow I shall be opening the Chamber of Secrets! We will start purging the world of the muggle trash and launch the Wizarding World into a new and better era!" As I continued my speech the words blurred together, the faces blurring into the background. All of it faded away until all I could see was Bianca crying, Adrien holding her hair and telling her that I wasn't worth her tears. He looked directly into my eyes and I knew he had invaded my mind. Yet I allowed it to happen. I wanted to see her suffering because it broke my small pathetic heart. For some reason I felt guilty. I knew I never should have touched her. But she had gone too far and she knew it. She had been trying to make my blood boil, she just hadn't known the extent of my temper.

The meeting ended with everyone cheering and a few Slytherin girls trying to tell me how great I was. Within five minutes I found myself pushing through them. I stomped down the hall and into the girls bathroom. I looked both ways before I spoke in parselmouth and the sink sunk down. I knew that by going back into the Chamber I was potentially dooming whatever chance I had with Bianca. But I had to do this. So I jumped in.

That night I snuck back into the dorm and looked around the common room. I snuck up the stairs of the girls dormitory and quickly into Bianca's room. As I turned around she was sitting on the bed with the light on. I sighed and placed my hand on my head.

"Get out." I looked into her eyes, filled with hurt and anger. Damn maybe Lestrange was right.

"Bianca we're going to talk about this."

"Like hell we are. Get the hell out or I will scream so loud that half of Hogwarts will have to be deaf not to hear it."

"Let me talk to you about this or you'll be in some serious shit before anyone can get here." She looked as though she were assessing her chances which I didn't like at all. I sighed again, trying to figure out what she would most want to hear.

"I never thought you were like my father. Now I know you're going to be just like him."

"I am nothing like your father Bianca."

"Really? It started with one simple blow for my father to start becoming a sadistic monster. You are already planning something huge that will harm people. If you're willing to hurt all of those people to get what you want why should I assume you aren't willing to hurt me?" I could see all of the doubt in her eyes. I should have realized she was testing me this whole time because she did not believe in anyone. She thought that at any moment someone could turn into a monster like her father. Her guard was completely up now and I was having a hard time figuring out how to console her. I had never had anyone but if she was this hurt I knew I had to do whatever it took.

"I only hit you because of what you said. You went too far. If you really cared about me you never would have said any of those things. I know I shouldn't have touched you but the thought of you being with anyone else made me ill. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bianca." I held back the tears inside of me. I would not become too emotional with her. I hadn't cried since I found out that my mother had died all alone and my father had abandoned her. I wouldn't cry now. I would never cry again. I was above such mortal emotions.

"I don't give a shit! You hit me Tom! I am not going to suffer the way my mother does everyday!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks. I started towards her. I sat down on the bed and cradled her in my arms. I pushed my hand into her hair and held her as she cried. I knew this may be the only time I would ever see her like this. She was too strong to allow this to be a reoccurring event.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again I promise you. You just have to accept that somethings I have to keep secret from you."

"I don't see why you won't let me become a part of your plans."

"Not yet. Soon. Very soon. I promise you."

"I really don't like this Tom. You being so secretive."

"It won't be forever. Just for now."

"Sleep with me tonight. You can aparate out in the moring."

"Alright Bianca." I held her in my arms but found it difficult to sleep with the impending problem that would come.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm so excited to see reviews and followers! It makes me happy to see I have little Death Eaters! Once again sorry about that huge paragraph chapter! I figured everything out! Keep reading! I'm planning on writing many more awesome chapters! Btw there is a little bit of smut in here! Not all the way or anything but still graphic.. kinda lol REVIEW!

Chapter 9

"Bianca did you hear? Some mudblood got petrified! It's like we finally have some Slytherin God on our side! Finally a break for the Purebloods!" Veronica and the other girls laughed at my table. I was not comfortable with this situation. Tom and his goonies probably had something to do with this.

"Do they know what caused it?"

"No one knows! There was blood on the wall reading, 'Enemies of the Heir Beware.' If that's not a warning to the mudbloods from Slytherin's heir then I don't know what is!" I pretended to chuckle along but it made me sick inside. I had no proof for sure that Tom was involved in the attack but it looked very suspicious that he was having meetings and then this happened. The racism was usually muted at Hogwarts for fear of detention. Plus Purblooded girls were brought up to think that mudbloods and muggles were filth and that even mentioning them was something distasteful. Women within this elite circle were discouraged from saying such things, especially the slang terminology.

"You better watch your tongue Veronica. If your father heard you he would actually punish you! You know the rules about what is attractive for an eligible young lady to say." I chuckled as I said this as I swore all the time.

"Oh bite me Bianca. He's not here so there's nothing to worry about." All the Slytherins seemed exceptionally at ease, except for the half-bloods who were wondering silently if they were in danger. All of the other tables seemed to be in an uproar of worry and concern. There was no way to know for certain yet if the fact that the girl had been a muggle born had anything to do with her being the target of the attack. According to some gossiping Gryffindors she had a very angry ex-boyfriend. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach though.

"Hey Bianca wait up!" I turned around to see Adrien running behind me.

"What's up bitch?" He smiled, as it appeared he was getting used to being called the Slytherin bitch.

"Need a study partner for tonight? Tom has prefect duty tonight."

"He didn't mention that to me. Did he trade shifts with Bridgette Nott again?"

"Yeah she needed to study for an herbology exam. I hear she's having a difficult time."

"Is that so? She always seemed so suited to Ravenclaw to me. But I wouldn't mind a study partner. As long as you don't mind meeting Myrtle and I in the library. She needs potions help. Hope that's not a problem for your racist self Addy."

"Not a problem with me at all. As everyone in Slytherin knows there isn't a racist bone in my body. My parents didn't do their jobs very well. I really don't give a fuck." He gave a lighthearted smile.

"I'll see you there then Addy?" He nodded and then stepped off into his Ancient Runes classroom. I skipped off to Muggle Studies, perhaps one of the most interesting classes I had, living in a completely magic house. As I walked into the room the teacher was trying to quiet the class down. I took my seat next to Bridgette Nott and looked over at Myrtle quizzically.

"Hey Nott, what's going on?"

"Another person has been petrified. It's another Muggle born. Everyone's freaking out. The teachers don't know what to do."

"Who was petrified?"

"Some Hufflepuff. No one in Slytherin can remember her name to save our lives." I looked over at Myrtle who looked pale. I felt distraught for her safety, my best friend could be at risk. I knew I had to do something.

"Adrien you know something. Now spill." Adrien sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"I would rather face your wrath than Tom's. It's not that I don't think you'll hurt me or anything but at least with you there is a chance of mercy. Especially since Myrtle likes me at least as a friend."

"Addy it's not fair that muggle borns are fearing for their lives. So spill or I'll spill your guts all over the library floor." Adrien sat back but would not give in.

"I'm sorry. If you want to find out anything about what Tom is doing you're going to have to find out for yourself." I suddenly got a brilliant idea. One of my most brilliant of the year if I may say so myself.

"Hey Myrtle wait here one second." When I returned from my room with my book I opened the book to the perfect page.

"The Polyjuice potion? Bianca are you sure? It's so difficult to make!"

"You are talking to the potion's Queen of the world here. I can make this in about a month. Adrien if Tom is doing this, tell him to tune it down for awhile. Tell him I'm getting too cozy with Abraxas or something." Adrien nodded hesitantly.

"I really don't like this Bianca. I don't want to attempt to play on both sides of the fence here. Either way I am seriously going to get maimed and I really don't like those odds."

"Sorry Addy but I can't do this by myself. Just help me out. You know you like me more than Tom anyways." He looked so exhausted. It must hard to be everyone's bitch.

"Alright. But next time pick Abraxas. Or Nott. I'm fairly sure he's gay." I laughed and nodded. I would find out what was going on no matter what.

At midnight I heard my door open softly and saw Tom sneak in. He was lucky I had been the odd number out and got my own room, rather than rooming with four or five other girls. He slowly crawled into bed, like he had been doing the past few nights in a row. His mood was far less content however, his form rigid and tense.

"Tom what's the matter?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He swiftly rolled on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. His face became incredibly close to mine. He looked furious.

"You're still warming up to Abraxas Malfoy I hear? I do realize your father wants you both to marry but you seem to be forgetting one very important detail."

"And what might that be?"

"I OWN you." I started to shake my head. He held my chin in place, making sure I couldn't disagree with him. He pressed his lips against mine, demanding that I obey. He lifted slightly and whispered quietly, "And I'm going to prove that fact to you." His lips smashed against mine, making me gasp. He slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth. With one hand still holding my arms he slid he other down the side of my body, making me shiver. An odd sensation in my abdomen started to swirl, a warm, almost hot sensation. He moved his face to devour my neck, sucking and biting. I let out a loud whimper as he snuck his hand up my shirt. His hand slowly grasped onto my breast, squeezing lightly. I felt dizzy, like my body had a mind of it's own. His hand trailed slowly into my pants and I gasped in surprise.

"T-tom what are you doing?"

"Proving a point." His hand slide under my underwear as he teased my private region.

"Tom please stop."

"I know you don't want me to Bianca." His finger slid into me and I let out a long moan. He smirked his devilish grin and he placed another inside. He began moving his fingers back and forth inside me and I could feel myself arch up to meet him. I wanted more, so much more and I didn't know why. He continued to pump inside me his fingers feeling like pure heaven. I felt myself getting closer and closer to something. I freed my hands and pulled his hair. I knew I was lost but I couldn't stop myself from wanting more, so much more. But he pulled out when I had felt so close.

"Tom what are you doing?"

"Say it Bianca. Say what I want to hear and I'll make you stop wanting it. For now anyways." I looked into his devilish grin and I knew he was right. He owned my body and soul and I could never forget that.

"You own me Tom. Please hurry." He thrust his fingers inside me and I felt myself explode into pure ecstasy. I lay limp on the bed. He got up and started towards the door.

"You'll want more of that. If you try it with another I can guarantee that it will not be any where near as satisfying." He left to sleep in his own bed that night. And unfortunately I found him to be right. I woke in the wee hours of the morning craving more.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: DamonSalvatorelover- Thank you so much for being an avid reader and reviewer! I appreciate it! And answering someone from awhile ago fowlgirl19: I suggest Helen Forrest, Harry James, and anything by Frank Sinatra Sr. It's a lot of 30's and 40's music that should help you. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 10

"Bianca, why exactly are we brewing this potion in my dorm room of all places?"

"Because your roommates don't come in until after the library closes."

"You have a room all by yourself. It makes way more sense to do it in your room"

"Except that Tom stops by every night now."

"Bianca you aren't?"

"No of course not! He started sleeping NEXT to me after I got drunk on New Year's."

"You really don't tell me anything. Some best friend you are." Her pout was adorable as usual but her little whimper was not. I loved her dearly, like a sister but because of our sisterly relationship she could get on my nerves.

"Sorry I didn't think it was important. Tom, Addy, and I drank firewhisky in the Quidditch field."

"Well I suppose it's not important. So he would easily discover it?"

"He would smell it right away probably. I mean you can't smell it in here because it smells like used pads and some hidden alcohol one of you probably spilt under your bed."

"Hey Ravenclaws are stressed out! But it's probably Maggie's." She chuckled. I could not believe she lived in a room with four other brainiacs who couldn't handle the pressure. Myrtle was smart but she didn't have to work very hard because she didn't care who had the highest grades. Not that it mattered since Tom and I, two notorious Slytherins, had the highest grades. The cauldron began to bubble a little, as expected. I slowly put the last ingredient and waited for the potion to change colors. Myrtle looked at me nervously.

"Bianca, you don't have to do this." I looked her in the eyes and she had to have known.

"Yes I do Myrtle. You don't have to go with me. I can do this on my own. But I need to know if they're involved. You could be in danger and not even know it. I won't let anything happen to you. Especially if I can control Tom." Myrtle looked so weak and helpless. She knew I was right but she couldn't understand why it had to be this way.

"You're either in or you're out Myrtie."

"Well I can't very well let my best friend face danger alone now can I? Who are we going to target?"

"Crabbe and Goyle." I grinned from ear to ear at the very idea.

Outside the great hall Myrtle and I hid behind a statue waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to leave the hall. We knew that tonight had to be the night. A very secret source, Adrien of course, let us know when the meeting of Tom's followers was going to be. We planned on infiltrating. I had to protect my best friend and stop Tom from doing something stupid. No matter what happened I had to make sure my life stayed intact. We saw them making their way down the hall, the two fat loads with all of their muffins. I levitated our muffins with the sleeping draft in them and the boys eagerly grabbed them. The took huge bites into the muffins, and after grinning at each other, passed out on the floor.

"How thick can you get?" Myrtle laughed at me as we went and dragged them into our favorite bathroom. We put the hairs into our potions and clanked our glasses together.

"Well bottoms up!" Myrtle drank it speedily but I found I could not. It tasted completely vile.

"Bianca?" Myrtle looked exactly like Crabbe and I looked exactly like Goyle.

"So I guess we now know what it's like to be fat males who will never get laid."

"Bianca this is bloody serious! How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"With your penis? I don't know learn to aim. We have to hurry. I don't know how long this is going to last. We have to hurry to the meeting." We rushed into the Room of Requirement and everyone looked at us quizzically.

"Crabbe, Goyle you two are late."

"Sorry My Lord." We walked over to over usual places at Abraxas Malfoy's side. Myrtle was itching her collar and looking extremely nervous.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you two? You're acting very...odd."

"Sorry. Stomach ache." I looked at Tom as he went off into his speech and could not help but think that he was a very articulate and talented orator. His speech captivated me, even if I did not believe in anything he was saying. I looked around the room and saw a few women. Black was there, along with the Nott's siblings cousin. I felt offended that Tom would allow them to be here but he would not allow me to listen. I did not feel very respected by him, not that he should respect me, considering he had me crawling on my hands and knees and he didn't even know it. I watched as Tom slowly made his way through the crowd.

"Stay here. Hold out as long as possible and tell people you have to go to the bathroom when you do have to leave. Just don't do anything suspicious. And above all else don't act intelligent. Crabbe can barely hold a wand properly." She nodded and I quietly walked out of the room. I followed far enough behind him so he wouldn't see me. He went into my favorite bathroom and I followed close behind. I saw him drop into the hole in the sinks and I followed him into the hole. I followed him into what could only be the Chamber of Secrets. He started to speak slowly in parsel tongue.

_"Come out." _I heard a loud slithering sound and I pressed my back against the wall.

_"You are to attack Marcus Fletcher. And try to actually kill someone this time." _I felt the slithering come past me. The large snake, a basilisk rather, came close to touching me, but it just continued past like it didn't notice I was there at all. After I was certain it was gone, I stepped out from behind my hiding place and towards the center of the chamber where Tom was. He turned around and looked at me.

"Goyle I thought I mentioned that no one should follow me. You know I have to kill you now don't you?"

"You see that might be the case but I'm not Goyle. I think the potion may even be wearing off now. Funny how a simple potion can trick the supposed greatest dark wizard of all time." The potion faded and my form was revealed completely.

"Bianca?"

"Yes indeed. Instead of Crabbe and Goyle tonight your friends received Bianca and Myrtle. Your security needs some serious work. It was easy enough to imitate the idiots." Tom frowned as he walked towards me.

"You went through all of this just to find out what I was doing?"

"No I did this so I can stop you and protect my best friend. You need to stop before it's too late to go back. You haven't killed anyone yet so there is still time. I don't even understand why you're doing this."

"Yes I do. Mudbloods and muggles deserve to die. Just like my filthy muggle father."

"This is really because of your father issues! Tom there are much healthier ways to deal with those. I know he abandoned you and your mother but that doesn't mean that all muggles and muggle borns have to die."

"They are all terrible and they need to be shown their place."

"Oh really? So Myrtle should die? Myrtle is a horrible human being who deserves death?"

"Well no of course not. She is the exception."

"Tom there isn't just one exception. There never is in the human race."

"I don't care. She won't get hurt so it's none of your concern."

"Yes it is. Not everyone should be punished for your father's mistakes. You bringing other people pain will not lessen your pain at all." He shook his head.

"You can't stop me Bianca. Nothing you say will change this so you might as well deal with it." I wanted to punch him right in his ignorant little jaw. He couldn't just keep pretending like this would solve his problems. He started to push past me and I grabbed onto his side. I held him as he stiffened up.

"Tom you don't have to be alone anymore. I know your father abandoned you and your mother died. All your life you've been alone. But you don't have to be anymore. You have me. You've always had me. You don't need the world at your feet, you don't need all those who you think hurt you to suffer. Because you're not alone anymore." I felt one faint drop of water fall upon my cheek and I looked up. He looked like a lost little boy who wanted someone, anyone, to care. He wanted someone to reach out. All I had done was push him away. I reached up and I brushed the water off his cheek. I put his cheek in my hand. I stood upon my tiptoes and I slowly edged my lips up towards his. I brushed my lips against his and I held myself there for a few moments. He took me into a crushing hug.

"Don't leave me." I felt as though the softness of his voice crushed my soul.

"Never."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I find I always listen to depressing music when I write this story. And with this chapter I'm going to have to get my sad on. So enjoy. And stuff.

Chapter 11

I knew that it would be the only time I'd ever see him cry. I knew I would never see it again. Yet in my heart it would always be precious, knowing that he felt just as everyone else and that he was human inside. I was not falling in love with a god, someone above human emotions. He was human somewhere inside, maybe it was deep inside. But it didn't matter to me. I would always know it was there. If only he had anticipated on me being human.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I saw her laying there on the ground and I knew. I knew she was gone. I would never be able to say goodbye. I would never be able to tell her how much she meant to me. She died on that cold bathroom floor with no one. A blood curdling scream escaped from the confines of my throat. Tears burst from my eyes. I ran to her and I held her lifeless head in my arms. The liquid flowed from my eyes like a waterfall that would never stop. My cries could not be silenced. Tom tried to pry me from her but his words fell on deaf ears.

She was gone. She had been my sister, my one and only friend in the world. She had been my everything. We had laughed together, cried together. She had braided my hair and we had read to each other. She had been there for me through everything. And I had lost her. The icy grip of death had stolen her from me. I could not accept it, nor could I comprehend it. I shook and trembled as I tried to coax her to come back. She had to be pretending.

The professors pried me from her body, as I continued to scream. She would wake up. She would come back. She had to be pretending. She just had to be. No one would listen to me. They took me to the infirmary. I cried hysterically. No one could understand my acute pain. She was my everything. She was my world, my best friend. Until the end of time we had promised to be best friends. Teachers tried to console me. I would have none of it. How could they possibly understand? How could they possibly comprehend the bond we shared? Nothing could comfort me. I tried to cry myself to sleep. I wanted to die too. I didn't want to be alone in the world.

"Stop acting like you want to die. Secretly you're glad she's gone. You just don't know it yet." I shot up and looked Tom straight in the eyes.

"How can you even think that? She was my best friend and I loved her more than anything!"

"But you're glad. You will miss her but you're glad she's gone. No more worrying about her well being, no more looking after her. You won't have to try to explain her to your other friends, you won't have to defend your friendship anymore. She won't be a burden on you anymore."

"That's not true! She was never a burden to me!"

"You're lying to yourself! She got in your way! You didn't want to deal with her anymore! You just don't want to admit that to yourself. You will feel better fairly soon."

"Fine! What you say is true! I never wanted to explain her to everyone. But I would do everything and more to get her back. Race doesn't bloody matter to me and it never did!"

"Just because it doesn't matter to you doesn't mean it doesn't matter to society! The place you are forced to live in gives a damn Bianca! And you have to follow their rules not your own."

"Shut the hell up! You took her from me! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be dead!"

"Isn't that true of you too? If you hadn't been snooping your nose in what it didn't belong in she wouldn't have been in the bathroom. She would have been in the library or her dorm room! You are equally to blame! You just want to focus it on me so you don't feel as guilty!"

"I didn't kill her you did! Your stupid daddy issues killed my best friend!" I started bawling into my knees. It couldn't be my fault. It just couldn't be. I had been trying to protect her. I didn't want her to get hurt. That had not been my intention at all. Tom crawled onto the bed as well but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me you monster! Why couldn't you be damned normal like the rest of us? Why can't you just accept that your father never loved you or your mother and no matter what you do he never will? I accepted that a long ass time ago so you should be able to do that too."

"Well you'll be happy to know I added to my monster status. I blamed Rubeus Hagrid for the whole thing. No one even suspected it was me. Now you just have to promise you won't tell."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I can kill you next."

"Go ahead! I don't want to live anyways! I have nothing to live for without her."

"You have me. You said you'd never leave me. Or did you forget all of that."

"Tom she was the closest thing to family I will ever have."

"What about Professor Slughorn? You consider him family. And what about Adrien? He cares about you. A lot of Slytherin girls like you too. I heard Bridgette Nott is nice."

"It's not the same. She didn't like me because I was pureblood or rich. She liked me because of me. And we knew each other better than anyone."

"Well if you won't live for others than live for her. Live the life she will never be able to have. Live for her. She wouldn't want you to die with her. She would want you to stand and fight." I knew he was right but I knew he still killed my best friend.

"And to be fair I didn't kill her. I didn't even plan to kill her. The basilisk killed her. On accident." I sighed, knowing he didn't do it on purpose. But that was still considered manslaughter.

"It's still your fault she's gone Tom." He took me in his arms and whispered, "I know. I'm so sorry. I was going to stop but now I can never go back. None of us can. I hope that some day you can forgive me." I nodded into his shoulder, but I wasn't sure how I would ever get over it. She was gone. Forever. And I could never tell her how much I loved her.

Over the next few days I couldn't help myself. I kept crying, wishing she was still here with me. The school was not closed because they charged Hagrid with the crime, which made me sick to my stomach. I felt as though my mourning would never cease. I went to class feeling empty, feeling like a shell of my former self. I did what I had to do to get on with life, but I wasn't happy in the slightest. I knew that I would never learn to live with myself.

I sat outside near the forrest, looking in. I wondered what it would be like if I just ran into it and let myself be killed, entangled in it's dangerous beauty forever. I saw a familiar dark headed mop sit next to me and I felt nothing. I did not smile, I did not courteously say hello. I merely acknowledged his existence. I wished I could just forget the world and die.

"You can't keep blaming yourself." I looked into Adrien's eyes and I knew he really felt that way. But it would always be partially my fault.

"Well I do. And poor Hagrid was blamed for all of this. I could have stopped Tom."

"No you couldn't have. He was going to do this no matter what happened."

"If I had just told him that I wouldn't leave him earlier he might have stopped this."

"His family issues are not your fault. I could have said that to him too. I am his best friend for God sakes."

"Now you're blaming yourself. Wasn't the point of you talking to me to make me feel like it was no ones fault?"

"Oh no it is definitely Tom and the basilisk's fault. I just don't want you to blame yourself." I looked into his eyes and I knew. I had always known.

"Why do you stay with Tom even after everything."

"Because I'm falling in love with him. I know it's wrong but I can't help myself."

"I know. I just wish you felt that way... about me."

"I know Addy. I wish I could be in love with you too. But I can't. I hope you understand."

"Yeah it's not your fault."

"So who are your parents thinking of engaging you to?"

"Well there are only two candidates. Veronica Bennett and Bridgette Nott."

"Well I hope you pick Bridgette. Veronica is impossible."

"I can't stand Veronica so I am picking Bridge."

"Addy, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything. What do you need?"

"If I can't marry Tom, will you marry me instead?" He looked me in the eyes with the most confused look. I felt guilty, but I had to ask him.

"I don't want to marry Abraxas. If I marry you at least you'll know that there is no hope of me loving you back. I don't want to enter into anything with the other partner not understanding. But at least you are one of my best friends. I wouldn't completely hate being married to you." He looked off into the woods, and he probably finally understood what I was feeling.

"Sure Bianca. If it doesn't work out with Tom I can marry you." He gave me a weak smile and I knew his heart was breaking. But I couldn't lie to him.

I slowly walked into our bathroom and sighed. I missed her so much. I sat near the window and glanced out. Tears started rolling down my down my cheeks.

"Bianca you look ugly when you cry," giggled a soft little voice. I turned around and looked into the ghost eyes that I knew so well.

"Myrtle?"

"Did you miss me?" I reached out and put my hand to her face.

"More than you will ever know my friend. More than you will ever know."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: To my favorite reviewer- Don't worry I cried too. I was also listening to "It Must Have Been Love" by Drew on the X Factor. If you look it up it'll make it extra sad I think. But you are not alone! Thanks for reading! Also I wrote this listening to Mistake of Your Life by Rachel Portman. I highly recommend it.

Chapter 12

Everyday after classes I retreated to the bathroom. No one else went in there after Myrtle died. She had the terrible habit of crying and getting offended without me. They started calling her Moaning Myrtle after a little while. I felt bad for her, but she said that being a ghost wasn't all bad.

As the morale of the students dropped, Headmaster Dippet decided that there was a need for a social gathering. He decided on a dance to boost that morale back up. It was called the Yule-ball and many students were excited. I however was not. Tom became incredibly cross. He hated the idea because he didn't know how to dance. I also was not looking forward to a dance without my best friend. All of the Slytherin girls got ridiculously excited, even though it was more than a month away.

Tom and I started seeing each other more frequently. We met each other in my room, in the Slytherin change room, in the room of requirement. Everywhere that was unoccupied we found a way to congregate and resume our previous activities. I never allowed it to get to be more than a fondle fest, which added to Tom's crossness. I could tell he wanted to go much farther, but he was always the gentleman, never going further than I was willing to go. I knew his patience was wearing thin.

One night Tom came up to me during dinner and crouched down next to me.

"Meet me in your room after dinner." He walked away, not even glancing back. He never asked for anything anymore. He always demanded. I looked at him as he conversed with a few Slytherin boys as he kept glancing at me.

"He is one handsome slice of meat isn't he girls?" Veronica snickered.

"Veronica I'm pretty sure that he's taken," Bridgette said quietly.

"Yeah but no one knows by who! He sneaks off all the time and comes back smelling like some girls perfume. But no one can figure out who it is. I've been trying to get it out of Adrien for months."

"Veronica that's disgusting. Why don't you take your disgusting horniness to some other boy. Clearly Riddle isn't interested. You should try Malfoy. I'm sure he'd do the job credibly."

"Sensitive much Bianca? Like he'd be any more interested in you. And I have little interest in Malfoy other than in his money. There's something dangerous about Tom."

"You talk about him as though you know him. I'm pretty sure he would not return the favor." I felt like I could rip her little head off. She seemed so confident about her ability to woo something that belonged to me. This was exactly the reason I wanted Tom and I to be forthright about our relationship with the public. Tom was too attractive for his own damn good. I hated the way girls looked at him like he was some delicious dessert they could just devour at any point in time. I wanted to kill them all. He was mine and he would always be mine. _Gela Sashee. _

Girls kept asking Tom to the ball. Sometimes he would laugh and ask what on earth they were thinking. Other times he would nicely tell Slytherins that he wasn't interested. Veronica seemed to be the most angry. She would not take no for an answer. He wanted her to leave him alone so badly that he told her he already had a date and that she should try elsewhere. I felt myself become overly angry and I could not help but look at him with contempt. How dare he not admit that we were together? Did he not have the balls?

I quietly shut the door to my room and saw him looking out the window. I put my things down and took my school robes off. He looked over at me as I ignored him, slowly sitting down to take my socks off. He came over and caressed my face and I pulled away. He raised his brow and sat next to me.

"I take it from your expression that you're angry with me."

"You guessed right Mr. Riddle."

"Tom." I looked into his eyes and he looked more concerned than normal. I hadn't talked to him as much since Myrtle. I had been visiting her as much as possible and his prefect duty got in the way of our normal study habits so Adrien and I had become study partners. He tried to start conversations in classes but I was either completely focused on potions or Dumbledore interrupted us. Either way I had been seeing and talking to him less. I found I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would since I was secretly dating a murderer. Who was asked on dates on a regular basis.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! All of those girls are rubbing up on you not knowing you're dating someone because you don't want it to be public knowledge. I am getting damn sick of girls rubbing up on what is mine!" He smirked.

"Congratulations you finally know how I feel!" I pushed him. He irritated me.

"You could be seeing four or five other girls for all I know! They could all be keeping their mouths shut too! How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Why does it matter if other girls flirt with me? You're the only one I'm interested in."

"How the hell do I know that for sure Tom? I don't know that I'm the only one you think of." He grabbed my face in his hands slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"You are the only one I will ever want. I promise you. Until the day I die I will never want another. I swear to you." His lips met mine and I felt lost in the world. I knew then that I loved him. He would forever hold my heart in his hands. I grasped his perfect, silky smooth face in my small hands and felt the most beautiful thing I had ever touched. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt the softness of him, how it contrasted with his hard personality. I wanted to never let him go. He pushed me down onto the bed and rolled on top of me. I ran my hands over his back, feeling all the well toned muscles through his shirt. I wanted him to be mine forever, no matter what I had to do. He moved his lips to my neck and I shuttered. I couldn't help but squirm. He always knew how to make me feel so good. I started pulling at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him. I ran my hands up his bare chest and he shuttered. I looked him in the eyes and I could have sworn he loved me too. I put my hand on his stomach and felt his swift intake of breath. He shrugged me out of my shirt and looked down at my chest. I grabbed him and pulled him down on me, taking his lips into a passionate kiss.

He moaned into my mouth and he ran his hands down my body. I moaned, and tugged at his pants. His mouth found a place right behind my ear that made me arch up with pleasure as he caressed my breasts gently. He slowly unclasped my bra and looked at my exposed chest. With an expression of pure lust he took one into his mouth, suckling and nipping lightly. My hands shot into his hair as I felt a mind numbing pleasure rush through me. I ran my hands down his back and up his chest as he turned to the other. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was feel. And I wanted him. I wanted him to need me, and I wanted him to love me too.

He took off my pants and underwear. He looked into my eyes as he slowly teased my folds and I whimpered. He slid one long finger into me and I arched up. He slid another and began thrusting inside me. I wanted more of him. I loved him. I knew I would forever. I slid my hand to his hard member and he grasped. His hand instantly retreated. I rubbed it through the fabric and he moaned. His eyes rolled upwards. I quickly grabbed his pants and boxers and yanked them off. He crawled on top of me and positioned himself. He looked down into my eyes and looked frightened.

"Bianca are you sure?" I nodded and pulled his lips to my own. He slowly pushed himself inside and I let out a cry of pure ecstasy and agony. He waited for me to adjust, kissing my cheeks, telling me he wouldn't hurt me again. He slowly started moving inside me and I felt a building up that I had never known. It felt like liquid fire and I had to have more. I started moving my hips to pull him closer. He crashed his lips against mine and I felt a rush of passion. His thrusts became faster and less controlled as he groaned into my mouth. He lifted his mouth and quickly whispered a spell I didn't recognize. I felt myself at my peak, so close to an end. The world exploded and the stars came to my eyes. He thrust a few more fleeting times and let out a sigh of pure release. He stayed within me, holding me in a tender embrace. I stroked his hair slowly. He slowly withdrew and looked painfully in my eyes.

"I have prefect duty. I'm so sorry I should have planned this better."

"No it's fine. I'll wait up for you that's all." He nodded and slowly got dressed, looking longingly back at me.

"I promise I'll come back as quickly as I can." I smiled my happiest smile. He loved me. He just had to.

I waited for what seemed like hours. Around midnight, the end of the prefect's shifts I started down the stairs of the common room. I saw two people in a amorous embrace. I looked closer and I saw it was Veronica and Tom. My heart broke into a million pieces as I ran back up the stairs and slammed my door. The tears streamed down my face as I realized what a fool I had been. He knocked on the door for a good hour but I just cried and cried in the bathroom, my broken heart festering. I knew then that it would never heal. He had left a hole in my heart that could never be filled.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: keep reviewing! It gives me fuel!

Chapter 13: Tom

Prefect duty was horrible. All I wanted to do was rush back into that room and take her again. She was all I thought about and I wanted more. I walked into the common room and started towards the stairs. I saw a blond head out of the corner of my eye. I continued to walk but Veronica Bennett, perhaps the skankiest, most awful girl I had ever met stepped in front of me.

"Get out of my way. I have no time for you."

"Who the hell are you going out with that's so special? I'm rich, beautiful and blond." I could have laughed at her audacity. Not that she knew I compared everyone to Bianca. No one could top her. I kept trying to push my way past her without blatantly pushing her. She latched herself onto me and pressed her disgusting lips onto me. Most boys would have been extremely attracted to her. I wanted to vomit in her mouth. I quickly pushed her off me.

"I'm dating Bianca. Now leave me the hell alone."

"Not anymore you're not." I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. I sprinted up the stairs to Bianca's room and tried to open the door. The door was bolted shut. I tried to aparate into the room but I found that I could not. I tried to pry into Bianca's mind to see if she was sleeping. She blocked my every advance. I tried to knock on the door repeatedly so she would hear me. I tried for over an hour. She wouldn't let me in. I knew I could catch her in the morning so I left but found that I couldn't sleep. Veronica's words kept rebounding in my head. I knew I was being overly paranoid. Bianca must have just fallen asleep waiting for me. I must have worn her out.

The next morning I waited for her to come down. After a long time I decided I must have missed her and that she must be at breakfast. I walked down into the hall and she had not arrived there either. I waited through all of breakfast and a little bit afterwards but she didn't come. I walked down the hall to potions and saw her standing outside. I smiled and rushed towards her without being blatantly obvious.

"I couldn't get in your room last night!" She didn't reply. I noticed her eyes looked puffy, red and swollen like cherries. Her hair was disheveled, not usual for her. Underneath her eyes looked very sunken. I embraced her, which she didn't return.

"Bianca what's wrong?" I pulled away a bit so I could see her face. Tears streamed down her face. I started to get frighteningly concerned.

"Tom I'm breaking it off. We're done." My heart instantly dropped down and started beating in a panicking way. She wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Why?" I felt like the words were torn from my chest.

"If you don't know what you did I can't help you. But I can't stay with you if you would treat me in such a way. Now I'm going back to bed. I got the day off because Professor Slughorn told the other teachers and Headmaster Dippet that I'm ill. Now if you don't mind.."

"Just tell me what I did! I can fix it I know I can. No matter what I did I will make it right to you." She looked into my eyes and I saw her heart breaking all over again. But she would not budge.

"If you don't know then you're worse than I thought. I'm leaving now. Goodbye Tom." The pain grew. I wanted to chase after her. I wanted to tell her what ever it was I would make it up to her. I would give her the world and more if she would stay. Professor Slughorn beckoned me into class. I knew that I couldn't stop thinking about her no matter what. I would find out what wrong she thought I committed and I would set everything straight.

As if the day couldn't get any worse right before lunch I encountered another person who was more the upset with me. The hall was empty and I saw Adrien coming towards me. I was hoping he could give me some kind of information on what had happened. Instead I got the most angry I have ever seen my friend. He had never been more than a bit peaked at most.

Adrien rushed up to me and instantly swung out at me. His fist smashed across my face and I could taste blood in my mouth. I stumbled back a bit and saw how furious he was. I clutched onto my face as I ducked. He kept throwing punches my way, more of which I luckily dodged. Luckily he didn't have very much stamina, because he gave up within a matter of minutes.

"How the hell could you do that to her? I thought you were a lot less of a scumbag than that but clearly I misjudged you. How could you throw away the only good thing you'll ever have?"

"I don't even know what she thinks I did!"

"Clearly since you're such an idiot. She was the only good thing in your life and you chased her away!" He looked almost as upset as her.

"Don't you think I know that? I would do anything to get her to tell me what I did. All I want to do is make it right! She barely even talked to me about it! But I 'm sure she told you all about it you damn asshole. And now you won't even tell me! Some best friend you are!"

"If you don't know then you are clearly a scumbag!"

"Or here's a revolutionary thought! Maybe I didn't do whatever she thinks I did which is why I don't know what the fuck she's talking about!" His brow started to lighten a bit.

"Well I still can't tell you my friend. I made a promise to her. She is adamant that you did it. You could try Myrtle or maybe even Bridgette. I'm sorry my friend."

"You're supposed to be MY best friend you ass."

"You made me make you the unbreakable vow that I would protect her. So I am!"

"That didn't mean to protect her from me!"

"Well we didn't make that very clear so I have to protect her from everyone who is hurting her. And right now that is you Tom."

"But I'm not trying to hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her! She's the first one that I've ever had! She's the first one who's ever been there for me. Why would I do anything that would drive her away?"

"You tell me my friend. You tell me." All I could do was make plans on who to ask so I could get her back. It was lunch so I ran towards Myrtle's bathroom.

"Tom you do realize that that is a girls bathroom do you not?" I looked at Dumbledore with disgust and annoyance.

"Yes Professor I do. I just need to go in there. It's where Myrtle died and I need to talk with her desperately."

"I'm sorry Tom I cannot allow you to go into a girls bathroom."

"Sorry to waste your time Professor. Thank you so much for wasting mine." The only other person I could ask was Bridgette. I highly doubted she knew anything of importance but I could try. I walked up to the girls table which Bianca was not anywhere near since she was pretending to be sick. The girls all started giggling and I thought I may become ill. No wonder I appreciated Bianca so much. She was so mature compared to them.

"How may we help you Mr. Riddle?" Veronica seemed overly coy for someone so annoying and disgusting. I wanted to get away from her quickly.

"I require a confidential conversation with Ms. Nott if you please." Bridgette turned quite pale, as though she knew what I wanted from her.

"Anything you need to say to me may be said in front of these ladies."

"I would much prefer to speak with you alone." She quickly nodded and rose from her seat. We quickly walked down the hall into the abandoned and unused extra potions classroom. She crossed her arms nervously.

"How may I help you today my lord?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm here to talk to you about. If Bianca hasn't told you I'm assuming you soon to be fiance told you something of it." She nodded slightly, her hands shaking.

"I was told not to tell you and to stay away from you."

"You know I can make your life very miserable. I heard they are trying to marry you to your cousin. If you aren't careful I can make that a reality Ms. Nott." She looked into my eyes and saw no kindness in them. I would do anything to get Bianca back.

"All they told me is that she broke up with you because you did something awful to her. Adrien wouldn't tell me and I didn't press Bianca too hard for answers. She looks completely horrible. I've been checking on her in between classes. She hasn't left the same spot all day. She just sits by the window sill and cries."

"Do you know anyone who can tell me?" She looked around quickly and nervously.

"Don't tell a soul. I promised not to tell. She's been talking to Rubeus Hagrid lately. She has been visiting him after classes recently because she feels guilty about something. He might know though I doubt he'd tell you. I would try Myrtle. She would probably be the only one to tell you since she seems to be the only friend of hers who actually likes you."

"Thank you Ms. Nott. You will not go unrewarded." She nodded nervously as I left the room. After classes I decided to make a trip to the shack of Hagrid. It was incredibly small and sad looking, and for a moment I almost felt bad that I had done this to him. Almost but not quite. I knocked on the door as politely as I could, feeling annoyed that Bianca would speak with such a brute. I heard a lumbering towards the door.

"Ms. Bianca it is not Thursday yet." He opened the door and looked down on me. His smile instantly formed into a deep frown.

"How can I help ye Riddle?"

"Hagrid please believe me when I say that I would not come to you unless it was of the utmost importance." He did not offer me a seat when I entered nor did he offer me anything to drink. I did not expect it. He gruffly sat down and looked at me.

"Spit it out then. What ye be needin' me for?"

"I need you to tell me why Bianca broke up with me. No one else will help me. I would do anything to get her back. She is the world, the sun and the moon. I need her in my life and I cannot fix anything unless I know what she thought I did."

"I canna help you with that. If ye dunno what ye did I canna help ye."

"Why the hell does everyone say that? Perhaps I am not guilty?"

"Perhaps I wasna guilty too. It donna matter. Understand Riddle?" I nodded and made my way out of his home. He came out after me.

"The only person that's gonna tell ye is Myrtle. She's the only one who trusts you at all." I turned around and nodded. After dinner I made Bridgette trade prefect duty with me so I could be on that night. Near the end of my shift I snuck into the girls bathroom. I looked around quickly and could not see anyone at all.

"Myrtle? It's Tom. Please come out. I'm sure you know why I'm here, why I need your help." Myrtle slowly drifted down from near the ceiling, giggling as normal. Yet there was something nervous about her laughter.

"You want to know what you did right?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes please help me. No one else will. I need your help."

"Well I advise you to sit down. I didn't believe this news myself. I still don't based on the distress you are displaying." I sat to please her as she turned about the room.

"She thinks you cheated on her." I instantly rose, furious.

"That is absurd! I would never do such a thing! Who does she think I could possibly fancy over her? There are none in the world who are her equal. It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"It's sounds like you are in love if you ask me Tom." I dismissed her comment easily, too angry to think on it. Love did not exist. Sure there was such thing as affection but love did not exist.

"Who Myrtle! Let me know so I can dispel this rumor!"

"She caught you kissing Veronica Bennett. Although I now suspect that it was merely a misunderstanding." It finally hit me. She thought that I had instigated it.

"Veronica forced herself on me! I immediately pushed her off! She must have seen her kiss me and the gone back of up the stairs without asking questions! Of course that makes perfect sense! Now how am I going to prove otherwise? She will never listen to me in a million years. She'll be furious with you for telling."

"Well it's not like she can make my life any worse. I'm a ghost in a bloody bathroom." I felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly pushed it back.

"How can I get her to listen to me?" She started to smile devilishly.

"Make her jealous. Make her so jealous that she can't help but seek an audience with you. The Yuleball is the perfect opportunity."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I love reviews! I am so attached to my characters and J.K. Rowling's. It makes me so happy to get this kind of a reaction. I'm glad you all enjoy so please keep reading! By the way I am going to be using two modern songs in this chapter but it's only because I don't feel any older 1930's, 1940's songs will work. So enjoy!

Chapter 14

Some how, amazingly enough, I got talked into going to the Yuleball. They needed a performer I suppose, and Professor Flitwick recommended me. I suddenly regretted joining the choir in my first year. It was also around the time that Veronica made it clear that she was going to the Yuleball with Tom which stung in my chest to no end. So I did the one thing I knew would piss him off. When Abraxas Malfoy asked if I wanted to go to the Yuleball I said yes. Abraxas did the rest of the work for me, spreading it around so quickly that Tom would have to be deaf not to find out.

I walked around in a miserable state of being. I knew I could not be happy but I would not lower myself to being anyone's second best. I should not have to share what was rightfully mine and judging from how quickly he moved on to Veronica he couldn't have cared too much about me in the first place. It stung but I knew in my heart that it had to be the truth. I could never forgive him, so I could never go back. I would either marry Braxy or Addy. Plain and simple. Just like my father wanted.

I wrote to my mother as kindly as I could that I would be needing a dress for the Yuleball and that my date would be Abraxas Malfoy. She told me that my father was exceedingly pleased with my choice and would send a dress with my specifications as soon as possible. It was good that my parents liked blood more than emotions. Otherwise I would have not had any dress at all. I waited patiently for it to come in, though I really didn't care about what I looked like since I wasn't interested in the boy I would dance with on my breaks at all.

When it came by owl all of the girls were in a jealous rapture. I had an incredibly classy black dress with lacy see through material on the sleeves and around the collar bone area. My mother had also sent some very nice black high heels to go along with it. I was very pleased with her choice and wrote back telling her so. All of the other girls seemed angry that I had such a great date, a great voice, and a great dress. But I didn't even want to go. I just wanted to stay in my room. I wanted to get out of Hogwarts as soon as humanly possible.

I got ready for the ball with Bridgette Nott. She was usually very quiet but extremely excited to be going to the ball with Adrien. I could tell that she was falling in love with him, which I felt bad about since he was in love with me. She helped me lace up the back of my dress, put on my make-up and do my hair. I helped her with the same. I enjoyed her company, but my heart was empty.

I walked out of the dorm and down the stairs and saw Abraxas. He smiled happily but it was Tom's stare that made me go crazy. Veronica was next to him but as I walked down the stairs his jaw dropped. He stared into my eyes and my heart felt as though it was breaking all over again. But instead of letting him see that I kept my chin up and took Abraxas' arm.

"You look beautiful Bianca. Too bad you'll be singing for most of the night."

"Sorry Braxy. Professor Flitwick insisted that no one else had the talent." My eyes never left Tom's as we spoke. I wanted him to feel jealous. I knew he wouldn't though. He wouldn't be with Veronica if he wanted to be with me. I knew it.

"So what songs are you going to sing?"

"Well I've been told to sing a lot of Helen Forrest and Frank Sinatra. They said I could sing a few other songs too. I've been hearing some very interesting songs in divinations. When I listen very hard to the voices in the crystal ball I can here some very interesting songs. I just wish that I knew what year they were from." Tom did not look as happy as I thought he would. Of course having only one woman where he did have two must have be boiling his blood. I was hard to believe that he was a player. He probably used the orphan thing on every girl. What a pathetic fool I was.

I got my own stage and my own band. There was another singer who would take over my breaks which I would get 5 or 6 of depending on how I felt. I sang a few slow songs, and some boogie songs. As I kept looking down into the crowd, I could see Tom looking at me, his eyes pleading. But I knew I could never forgive him. A girl came up and requested a song for some single girls who didn't have dates. Her specific request was for a girl who had been dumped for another. It felt like the perfect time to bring out a song I had wanted to sing.

"This song is for a few jilted girls out there who need something to jam to."

"You can't touch me now there's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath. What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath." Tom's eyes nearly shot out of his skull. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains. You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games. It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again. Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend. I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change. But all you brought me was a heart full of pain. You can't touch me now there's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath Don't hold your breath eh eh. I was worried about you but you never cared about me none. You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone. I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough. You were always jealous over such crazy stuff. You can't touch me now there's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath." I couldn't help but move with the music, feeling amazingly strong as the other girls cheered and danced.

"What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath Don't hold your breath. Move on don't look back. I jumped off a train running off the tracks. Your day is gone face the facts A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black. What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back You can't touch me now there's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath. What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath. Don't hold your breath. You can't touch me now there's no feeling left. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath. What you did to me boy I can't forget. If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath!" All of the girls cheered as I slowly got off the stage to take my break. All of the girls looked incredibly happy except Veronica. She looked me in the eyes as she took Tom into a kiss. Something inside me, probably because of all of the abuse I had received over the years. I pushed Tom out of the way and got up in her face.

"Are we going to have a problem bitch?"

"What is it Bianca can't handle that you want my leftovers?"

"If he's anyone's leftovers he's mine and you know it."

"Yeah I right I slept with him first." I punched her square in the jaw and she went down hard. I followed her, pulling her hair and slapping her as she tried to attack me back. She managed to pull at my hair. I continued to attack. It was several minutes before any teacher intervened. I think it was because most of them wanted to see Veronica get hers. Tom pulled me off Veronica.

"Bianca stop! What are you doing?" I pushed him away from me.

"Don't you dare touch me! With your filthy disgusting hands!"

"Headmaster Dippet's office NOW!" Professor Dumbledore did not look even remotely pleased. We both walked down the hall looking angrily at each other. I still wanted to kick her teeth in. A black eye was not enough for the pain she had caused me. I was called into the Headmaster's office first where I sat down.

"I never thought I would see you in here for such terrible behavior my dear girl." He looked at me with a rather concerned expression. I just wanted to leave and destroy her. I knew it was wrong but I didn't care. She deserved it. She deserved worse then what I had given her.

"Is there any reason you can give me for this attack?"

"Yes Headmaster. I was dating Tom Riddle. He cheated on me with her. And she decided it would be a good idea to taunt me about it. So I decided I would no longer be a doormat and I hit her. You will see I have given her a good shiner." He looked as though he was taken aback.

"I do not believe Tom capable of such a thing. Are you quite sure?"

"Yes Headmaster. I caught them." He nodded.

"Well this does appear to be your first offense ever. And you are a delightful child. Excellent grades, impeccable family background. I will give you three detentions to be served with Professor Slughorn. That will be all my dear. Please send Ms. Bennett in when you go out." I nodded and proceeded out of the room.

"Hey whore he wants to see you."

"Why I never in my life!"

"I'm sure I can't be the first person who's said that to you." I slowly returned to the dance, not looking forward to it at all. I got back on the stage and saw Tom, just standing in the crowd looking at me. He tried continuously to pry into my mind but I was not having any of it. I pried into his, only because I knew just by the look on his face that he was desperate to hear anything from me.

_I wish I had never met you. I wish that you hadn't done this to me. I wish you would just disappear into an abyss of nothing. I wish I had died instead of Myrtle because then you wouldn't have been able to hurt me. I wish with all my heart that you would just leave me alone from now on._ I would not allow him back into my mind. As the last sentence of the song came out I found a tear sliding down my cheek as I looked him in the eyes. "It must have been love but it's over now." And he mouthed the words, "I know."

I slowly returned to the dorm rooms after the dance was over. I walked through the common room a little late because I had had a lecture from Professor Slughorn as to why there were better ways to have dealt with the situation than by punching Veronica repeatedly. I saw Tom standing near the stairs. I just wanted to push past him. He surprisingly moved out of my way so I could get to my dorm room as I started to pass him he whispered, "You look really pretty tonight." I turned and saw the sadness in his eyes. I couldn't forgive him. I slowly started up the stairs, willing my heart not to break. I knew as soon as I got to my room I should have locked the door. But foolishly I didn't.

"Bianca." My name, my own damn name was breaking my heart.

"Stop. Just stop."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This chapter has graphic content. You have been warned. If you don't like it then why on earth are you reading something rated M? Ha ha well I hope you all enjoy and as always please review!

Chapter 15

"Bianca will you just talk to me?"

"No! I don't want anything to do with you! Just leave." I felt my voice trail off. He started to move towards me as I proceeded to back up. I felt the wall behind me. He pinned me to the wall.

"Will you just fucking listen to me?" I shook my head viciously as his brow gathered in frustration.

"Bianca you need to listen to me."

"Why? So I can just be second best? Or so you can lie to me some more?"

"You were never second best ok? You have to believe me."

"Well I don't! I never wanted to share you with anyone! It's over so just get over it. You still have your stupid blond toy! Go play with her. I'm sure she's more than willing. And probably waiting for you."

"So you're just willing to accept a life married to Abraxas Malfoy? Are you prepared to be miserable?"

"At least he'll always put me first! He doesn't want anyone but me! He'll always be faithful to me no matter what! Unlike you!"

"Do you really believe that? All of those stupid pureblood guys want to do is use you for your money."

"And you just want to use me for my body so it doesn't matter! Either way I'm getting used!"

"I was never using you!"

"Oh really? Then why were you with her? If you wanted to be with me you wouldn't have gone to the Yuleball with her!"

"If you cared about me you wouldn't have gone to the Yuleball with Malfoy!"

"I had no choice! And I knew it would piss you off! You were the only thing in the world that I thought would be constant no matter what but you proved me wrong! Just like everything in my life you failed me! Now I have nothing! Are you happy now? You ripped my heart out and threw it on the floor!" I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I wanted him to go away, as far away as possible. I wanted to be alone forever.

"I have always been here for you! I would never do anything to cause you pain but no matter what I say you won't believe me anyways! What the hell can I do to prove to you that I haven't done anything wrong?"

"There's nothing you can do! I know you did it. You can't try and lie your way out of this."

"But I'm not fucking lying! Damn it you are just so stubborn that you won't even see what's right in front of your face!" I tried as hard as I could to push him away from me.

"Just face the facts! I am never going back to you after what you did!"

"So you're just going to marry a prat who can't satisfy you in any way, shape or form? That sounds fucking stupid to me. Since he'll probably cheat on you too since you won't be into the sex at all."

"You do you know? He could be just fine in bed."

"But you're not attracted to him so the only way it's going to work is if you think of me."

"Please like I would do that! I may not be attracted to him but I wouldn't think about a douche bag who cheated on me with some blond bimbo."

"Really? Do you want to test that theory? I can prove you still want me."

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last guy on earth." His lips crashed on mine and I felt my knees weaken. I tried to pry him off me but he wouldn't budge. He slid his hand up my leg and I felt myself giving in. I tried my hardest to get him off me. He was pushing me, almost bruising, into the wall. He swiftly pulled up my dress and slid my underwear down. I quickly tried to push him away but his mouth would not budge as it lowered to my neck. He put it in the crook that was especially sensitive. His fingers slid inside me as I moaned loudly. I couldn't admit that I wanted him. But he already knew.

He grinned as he started pumping and I started moaning uncontrollably. He was just like fine wine, one taste and you wanted more. I started to build up towards my climax and I knew he would show no mercy. I tried to hold it in but he looked me in the eyes and I went over the edge. His fingers were dripped in my juices and he licked them off. He quickly went for his belt and I started my new attempt to push him away from me.

"Don't pretend like you don't want me. I know you do. I just proved it." He forced my legs around his waist and pushed himself into me. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as he took me against the wall. I had to hold onto his neck as he forced himself into me, the material of ours clothes chaffing. His mouth was ravenous as he devoured my neck and shoulders. As he thrust himself inside me I felt an amazing amount of pleasure. The pulsing sensation continued until I felt myself climax again and again and I knew no one else would ever satisfy me. He whispered a quick spell again in my ear, and within a few strokes he released himself inside me. Keeping himself seated inside me he looked me in the eyes.

"Go ahead and marry someone else. You'll still be mine. I'll keep you as my lover. Abraxas is my follower you know. I'll make sure that all of your children are mine. No matter what you do you can never escape me. You were mine the moment we locked eyes in the train." He slowly slid out of me and looked me in the eyes with all the pain I knew he felt.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me? I never wanted Veronica, I have never slept with her and I never will. What can I do to get you back?"

"Ask Adrien. He knows me better than I do. I'm sure he can tell you something." He nodded and zipped his pants slowly. I picked my underwear off the floor and slid them back on, not looking at him. He stepped towards me and slowly kissed me on the cheek.

"Until next time. I will get you back." He then stepped out of the room. I collapsed on the floor, bawling. If it turned out he did do it for certain I would still probably take him back. But I could never trust him again. I knew I was in love with him. And I could not untangle myself from his web of deceit and lies.

The next morning I woke feeling disgusted with myself. I had given in so easily to him merely because I desired him. No, I corrected myself yet again. I was in love with him. Completely and utterly in love with Tom Riddle, a dark and dangerous person. Yet he was the poor orphan who had never been loved. He was the brilliant student whom all the teachers adored except for Dumbledore. He was an accomplished lover, no doubt from all the books he had read in his spare time. He was a conniving bastard who would do anything to get what he wanted. Yet I loved him all the same. No matter what I knew I always would. But I could not allow him to treat me like dirt.

I went down to the common room later than usual and saw Adrien and Tom at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. _Merlin girl control yourself. You act as though he were a God in your eyes. _I slowly stepped down the stairs and looked at them. Adrien sighed as though he was frustrated with the whole thing. He looked up at me slowly and I noticed a large hickey on his neck and a giggle almost escaped my lips.

"Tom has a proposal for you. Although I have to admit I devised the whole thing."

"I'm listening."

"Tom is willing to take a vial of Veritaserum. If you prefer it can be one that you brew or one from Professor Slughorn's supply. He is well aware that you do not trust him."

"Why are you talking about him in the third person? He's right there you know."

"You have made it very clear that you do not want to talk to him so he is honoring your wishes."

"Fine. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack after classes. If you're not there within 20 minutes I will assume you are no longer interested in pursuing this. I will obtain the Veritaserum myself. Thank you."

"Don't you have detention?"

"That would be why I am rushing this along. I'm already going to have to make up some kind of excuse." They both nodded and left quietly to breakfast. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table with Bridgette and filled her in so she could tell Myrtle when she visited her this evening.

"Are you really going to go through with this? I mean what are you going to do if he didn't? You'll have to apologize and everything. I know how much you hate to do that."

"I would rather be happy than right. Besides, he can't pretend like he wouldn't have assumed the same thing. Except the difference is that he would have killed us both." She nodded nervously and then waved to Adrien at the other end of the long table. He shyly waved back.

"I think he's in love with someone else. I just hope he can get over it before we get married. My parents are pressing for us to get married within a month of our graduation in two years."

"I heard they were talking about that. Mine have been too, although the Malfoys are rather reluctant to engage their only son. I'm kind of glad that his mother is so clingy since I don't want to marry him."

"So do you think you're in love with Riddle?"

"No. I know I'm in love with Tom. There is a distinct difference." After potions while Professor Slughorn was in the hallway trying to keep horny teenagers off of each other. I slipped into his cabinet and found the vial. I turned around and saw the Professor standing there.

"You do realize that stealing will give you more detentions don't you Bianca?"

"Well I couldn't very well ask you for an illegal potion now could I? And if I wanted to make it it would have taken much too long."

"Well what is it you've got there? I might nicely give it to you." He looked at the vial.

"I assume you are using it to test Tom's credibility?"

"Yes Professor. I am also going to be late for detention. I do hope that is ok."

"Perfectly fine. But if anyone asks tell them you were getting a special herb right outside the Shrieking Shack. Which I would like you to get for me actually."

"Can do Professor." He patted my shoulder affectionately. I slid away as quickly as possible in case he changed his mind.

The Shrieking Shack was spooky as always. I used to sneak away there when I wanted to be alone. No one dared go there. I did not find it all that spooky or disturbing. There was a nice little couch near the window for me to sit and read. I had always hated going to Hogsmead. It made me annoyed to know end that I would spend my day listening to all the girls prattle on about some thing they wanted to buy or some boy they wanted. I sat myself upon the couch. I waited no more than five minutes before both boys apparated into the room.

"Hello. Please sit down Tom." He sat nervously as I started pasing around the room. I handed him the vial.

"I don't know how long this will last. Adrien I would much prefer if you ask the questions." He nodded dutifully as usual. He unplugged the cork and drank it quickly. I couldnt' help but feel an intense anticipation as I pased around the room.

"Tom have you ever had relations with Veronica Bennett?"

"No."

"Have you ever had any relations with a girl before?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Bianca Chantal LeCroix."

"Are there any others?"

"No."

"Have you ever been in a compromising position with another girl?"

"Yes."

"Did you orchestrate the position?"

"No."

"Did you reject her advances immediately?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been unfaithful to me Tom?" I felt my voice crack nervously. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I love all these people adding my story! And the comments are very nice too as always! Thank you :) Please continue to read and review!

Chapter 16

"So my dear how was your little excursion before your lovely detention?"

"Quite alright thanks Professor." I slowly cut up an ingredient and sprinkled it into the potion.

"I assume that is your way of saying you would rather not talk about it." I looked up slowly.

"I don't know which is better, being wrong or being right."

"I would suppose that in this specific case it would be better to be wrong wouldn't you say?"

"One would suppose so. Yet apologies are not my forte. How would you approach such a thing?"

"I would just come out and admit the truth."

"I feel horrible. Yet I cannot help feeling as though I was justified in my over reaction."

"It is better to be too cautious sometimes. Yet I do believe that you were being insecure this time, not overly cautious. And do watch that potion you will burn it." I quickly looked down and stirred it clockwise once again. It was hard to focus on two things at the same time.

"I am also curious as to how you got detention with me. It is not much of a punishment for you. Although I suppose I could make you scrub the floors." I chuckled lightly.

"I am not sure myself. Headmaster went on about how I'm a delightful child and how my family background is impeccable. He also mentioned how bright I am."

"Well you better not disappoint him my dear. Will you be attending the Slug Club dinner tomorrow? It is after your detention." I nodded excitedly. He usually picked my favorite dessert.

"I am most excited for it as always Professor. I do love dessert!" I slowly put the finished potion into the vial and handed it back to the Professor.

"Here you are Professor. One vial of Veritaserum. As promised." He smiled affectionately at me. I continued to clean my mess.

"Are you nervous about talking to him? You will have to at some point."

"I know. And yes I am nervous. It's just that..." I trailed of and put the cauldron down.

"That?" I looked up into his eyes, his kind, loving, fatherly eyes.

"I love him. I just don't know how to tell him. I know he'll never say it back. He doesn't believe it exists. Yet I know I must tell him. If I don't I know I will never forgive myself."

"Just come out with it. You've never shown any trouble with him before."

"I have wronged him. I cannot face him knowing that I hurt him."

"He will forgive you. He knows he would have done the same thing. Assumptions are powerful my dear girl. Now as soon as you clean up you should go off to bed. I know someone has a pop quiz in potions tomorrow. You will want to be well rested. Not that you'll need it." I smiled appreciatively. I could not help but love my dear Professor. He was wonderful and kind, everything my father could and would never be.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I turned around and looked into those dark eyes I knew so well. I blushed like a school girl and continued to scrub the inside of the cauldron.

"Yes indeed Tom. I am aware you have prefect duty tonight. Would you please escort Ms. LeCroix back to the Slytherin dormitory? I do believe I have kept her past curfew once again."

"Of course Professor. As soon as she is ready I would quite enjoy bringing her back." With that the Professor exited abruptly, the conniving little devil. We slowly walked down the hall. Neither of us said a word and neither of us looked at each other. It felt like an eternity when we got to the dungeons. He even went as far to walk me to my door, which was highly unnecessary. I started to open the door when he started to speak very quietly.

"I have to finish my duties for the night. May I come back after I'm done?" I looked at him shyly.

"You may come back if you like." He nodded and left rather quickly. I passed around my room half the night feeling nervous. What would I say? How would I say it? I knew he had forgiven me but I would rather not speak of it. I felt very foolish like all of the girls who giggled about a boy looking at them. I should have known he had more taste than Veronica Bennett. Yet I had assumed otherwise and now I was in quite a pickle. He was perfect. Well... except for being perfectly evil and not believing in love. He had always been quite handsome, intelligent, and able to talk his way around anything. He did have a viscous streak but perhaps I could help him with that. Not that I could really change anything he did. He was very willful, just as I was.

I could not sleep. I rolled around under the covers, tossed and turned yet could not catch even a wink. So I sat at the end of the bed and pensively waited for him. What if he didn't want me to love him? What if he didn't want affection? Perhaps he only wanted it to be implied and I would step over the limit. I did not want to repel him, yet I wanted to share with him the only thing I had ever truly hidden from him. I couldn't just come out with it though. Could I?

I heard the rattling of the doorknob. And I felt myself take in a large amount of air, knowing it was time. I was either going to say it or fail completely. Either way this was it. He slipped through the door, and pressed it shut. He looked at me with an almost nervous gaze. I had never seen him look so unsure. I felt my heart flutter as he came in a little further.

"I'm sorry." I felt the words stutter out of my mouth. He smiled, a breathtaking smile that could dazzle any girl. What a handsome boy he had become.

"There is nothing to forgive. I would have done the same thing. The only difference is that I would have killed you both. Well perhaps just him and then we would have had sex on his corpse." I giggled, which I knew was morbid and disturbing but I just couldn't help myself.

"You are terrible. Did you know that?"

"Yes I am aware of the fact."

"Well as long as that's established." He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. He looked at me with a look I had never known. But I knew it wasn't love. He didn't believe in it. But I knew it was my moment.

"So...are we back together?" He sounded a little unsure but I could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer anyways.

"Well there is something you should know before we go back to the way we were."

"Yes?" He held my hand and I looked into his eyes.

"Can I tell you anything without you freaking out?"

"I suppose it depends. If you told me you were pregnant I would probably freak out."

"No it's nothing like that. I just really need to tell you something but I don't know how you'll react. So I just want you to promise that you won't freak out."

"I can do that I think." I nodded slowly. How on earth could I say this?

"I'm in love with you. It's as simple as that really. I know you don't believe in it but it's how I feel. I don't want to be apart from you and I don't want you, or myself for that matter to be disillusioned by what this relationship is."

"I know. I already knew. I know that I care about you more than anyone else. I know that I don't want to be without you either. I just don't believe that love exists. I'm not even sure that the definition is accurate if it does exist." I looked into his eyes, knowing that I would never hear it. This was as close as I was going to get. So I might as well cherish it.

"Marry me." I looked at him and I could tell it wasn't a request.

"I might love you Tom but that doesn't mean I'm willing to die for you. If we can't get my father's approval I'm not going to die. I would rather have you murder my husband later and then be able to marry you."

"Your father will approve. I will make sure of it."

"I can't pretend I'm not worried."

"I know." We paused for quite awhile, looking away from each other.

"How long have you felt this way?" I turned to look at him.

"Probably since I met you. I just didn't realize until recently."

"Ah." It became awkwardly silent.

"I missed you." His head nearly spun off his shoulders.

"I missed you too." He pulled me into his arms.

"Please don't do that again Bianca. You're the only person I have."

"You're the only person I have too Tom. It gave me no pleasure doing that. But there comes a point where you have to protect yourself from others. Especially when they have the power to destroy you."

"I know. You don't even know what kind of power you have over me." I put my hand on his smooth cheek and looked into his beautiful eyes. They were dark but no less mysterious of magnificent.

"Promise me you won't leave me Tom."

"I promise. I will never leave you."

"You don't know what you do to me. To my heart, my soul, everything. You are my world."

"And you are mine. Well until I rule the real world. But then we can share that."

"You're not giving up on that are you?"

"No I'm sorry. I can't back down now."

"Promise me that you won't be all consumed by power. Promise me that you will remember what is most important in your life. Promise you'll always remember how much I love you."

"I will try my best for you. You will always be here for me won't you?"

"Of course Tom."

"Even if I was ugly?"

"You could never be ugly to me."

"But if I was."

"Of course I would stay."

"Even if I get really pasty white skin like Dracula?"

"Yes even if your skin is glowing white."

"Even if I get blood red eyes."

"Yes even if they are painful to look at."

"Even if I had no nose?"

"Even if you had no nose."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I love reviews. As I have stated many times ha-ha. Please enjoy. As always.

Chapter 17

The year was quickly coming to an end and it seemed to be making Tom very cross. I had no idea what an orphanage was like but I knew he hated it. I also knew he hated the fact that it was infested with muggles. With each passing day he seemed to get more upset about leaving. He had tried to convince Headmaster Dippet to allow him to stay the summer but was denied once again. My heart ached for him. I wished to help him but I knew my father would never even entertain the idea.

Tom, Adrien, and I continued our strict study schedule for OWLS. I was overbearing as usual, never taking a day off even when Tom was almost on his hands and knees begging. I had learned to ignore his odd demands that I rest, since he never made requests only demands. Adrien and I would study in the library and in the common room for hours and it would anger Tom to no end. His frustrations and anger just annoyed me. I was not the cause of his bad mood.

One night, a week before assessments he was especially angry with me. He wanted me to rest and not over do it. More like he wanted me to rest in my room with him with no clothes on.

"Bianca it's time to go to bed." He stood over Adrien and I in a most commanding way.

"In awhile. I'm studying. If I don't get higher grades than you I will be angry as hell."

"That wasn't a request."

"Well I'm not your follower so you can't order me around."

"Bianca."

"Tom."

"You are severely pissing me off."

"Aw poor baby." His brow was twitching furiously as he tried to control his anger.

"Well Bianca I'm going off to bed. See you tomorrow. Night Tom." Adrien, the coward scampered off towards the dorms nervously. He would rather not deal with it. What a coward.

"Why do you feel the need to order me around? I thought you said you consider me equal."

"I'm just trying to look out for your best interests. If you over study you'll fall asleep the day of the test. I just want you to do your best. And spend some time with me while you're at it."

"Well I can't spend every second with you." His frustration clearly had reached its limit.

"Why can't you understand that I'm going to miss you? I'm going to be all alone with a bunch of muggles who think I'm dangerous and a complete freak. I'm not going to be able to see you for a few months and I might as well be on another planet." My annoyance softened.

"Tom why can't you just come out and say what you're thinking? You are such an ass sometimes. And then you make me feel like I'm the one who needs to apologize." He looked very upset, almost human for a moment. Then his face returned to its high and mighty self. His wounds were deep but hard to expose. They hid themselves within his mind easily. I found it was hard to be patient with him. As a normal Slytherin would do, I chose to ignore his needs and focus on my own ambitiousness.

OWLS approached quickly and I found myself exhausted once they were over. They were tiring, difficult and meddlesome. After they were over and we sat quietly in the hall waiting for the departing ceremony. The Slytherin colors were hoisted high and I felt very proud to be in Slytherin. Headmaster Dippet announced all of the points as the Slytherins cheered. Tom and I merely clapped, not all that concerned with the points.

"Might I also add that the most stellar student this year is certainly Bianca LeCroix. She and Tom Riddle were neck and neck for awhile but Bianca pulled ahead in Transfiguration! Congratulations on your O.W.L.S. And all of your stellar grades!" The whole of Slytherin clapped, even Tom as he excitedly grabbed my face and gave me a congratulatory kiss. Have of the Slytherin girls took an intake of breath, seeming as though they didn't know we were dating.

"The best girlfriend of the year! You are so bloody intelligent." He finally said it.

"Bloody intelligent indeed! I only got Exceeds Expectations in Herbology."

"Oh shut it. I got the same thing. The only reason you beat me this year is because your Transfiguration was Outstanding and mine was Exceeds Expectations."

"It's only because you naturally suck at it. It's amazing that you have so little talent for it but you still pulled off an Exceeds Expectations. I actually liked Herbology."

"But it always took a back seat to potions."

"Well I need Herbology for potions! When I become a potions master I will need to know how to grow my own ingredients and what they do."

"Bianca I'll buy you all the ingredients you'll even need."

"Stop being so charming. I think some Slytherin girls are about to rip my head off."

"I do hate to interrupt your lover's discussion but I would like to speak with Bianca."

"Holy shit Bridge you know how to speak up?"

"Oh shush. Congrats on being top of the class. Maybe next year Tom will beat you. You have been graciously taking turns."

"Not on purpose that's for sure. I deserve to be on top. I've always studied harder than him."

"Well I'm just naturally talented that's all. I got lucky."

"Well you do owe that Transfiguration grade to me."

"I do not. I did all the work. You just gave me some tips."

"Stop interrupting. You were saying Bridge?"

"Well I know we are going to both be lonely this summer, being in pureblood society and all. If you want to visit sometime let me know. My house is large and empty."

"I would love to visit. My house is as well but I do not have a lovely garden like you do."

"And a very nice house elf. She is wonderful really."

"Well I would most enjoy a visit. We are not going to France this year because my father has ministry business in America I believe. Where do you live again?"

"I live on the border of Muggle London. About a five minute walk actually. We could go for a visit and try some muggle food while we're there."

"Sounds delightful. I'll write you and we can set a date."

"Oh I do hope it's more than one. I get lonely over the summer."

"Well we'll have to see how many days my father allows of course."

"Well if you don't mind you'll have to suffer with me too. My parents are requiring I pay her multiple visits a week," Adrien joined in excitedly.

"Not a problem at all." Tom seemed very left out, even though he was holding my waist. I found that it would be an appropriate time to grab a roll. I wanted to visit him, I wanted to stay with him but there was no way for me to do that. My mother would become suspicious if I did not come home. I would miss him more than anything. Yet I knew I could not do anything about it so there would not be any reason to discuss it. I knew I had to come up with some way to visit him.

As we all returned to pack I cornered Bridgette as quickly as possible.

"Bridge how close is your house to Muggle London again?"

"About five minutes why?"

"I have to see Tom this summer. At least once a week. Please I beg you. Let me stay over."

"I will speak with my father as soon as I get home tomorrow I promise. And then I will write to you as soon as possible. I'll make sure you know as soon as I can. I know how much you care for him."

"Thank you so much. You must cover me when I go. If my parents ask any questions.."

"I know. I will make sure everything goes perfectly for you."

"Thank you so much Bridge. I don't know what I'd do without you." She nodded. We heard her brother call her from the common room.

"Sorry Bianca I've got to go talk to him. I'll talk to you as soon as possible." I quietly descended towards the bathroom. I walked in for the last time of the year.

"Myrtle? Myrtle come out. It's time to say our goodbyes." She giggled her awful high pitched giggle. She flew down from the rafters, giggling like a little child.

"Is it that time of year already? I could have sworn just yesterday we arrived."

"I know time does fly. I'm leaving tomorrow on the train for once. I do hate the carriage."

"I know you do. You always did hate it."

"I am going to miss you. I can't even write to you this year. You can't bloody unfold the letter."

"I know. I'll have to spend a couple of months without hearing from you."

"I will miss you you know. You are my best friend. No matter what. In life and death."

"Forever. I won't be too lonely. I mean I can at least fly through walls."

"Well at least you'll entertain yourself. I'll probably make some more potions illegally to keep my secret store up. You know the usual summer activities. At least my father can't keep me inside all summer. He's off to America. Thank Merlin for the Ministry."

"Indeed. Will you at least try to visit Tom?"

"That was my plan."

"He's in love with you."

"I know he's not. Don't try to give me false hope."

"I'm not. You'll see. It might take sixty years. But he'll say it eventually."

"Well goodbye Myrtle. I love you my friend."

"I love you too. And try not to get into too much mischief."

"No promises. I will be in muggle London after all." I waved goodbye to her once again, knowing she would be much lonlier than she led on. I walked up the stairs and into my dorm room. Tom was asleep in the bed already and I snuck myself in. I pushed myself against him and he naturally curled around my body. I put my hand to his face and felt the smooth skin underneath my hand. I kissed his cheek lightly. I hugged him and rested my head on his chest. I felt a lone tear stream down my face.

"Don't forget about me," I whispered ever so quietly.

"Never."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I quickly crept through the streets of London, looking quietly for the mysterious entrance to muggle London. I slipped down alleys and quaint streets until I found the brick wall. I slowly reached out and tapped the bricks with my gloved hand. My long dark dress was heavy, but I had no choice. My mother wouldn't let me leave with anything even remotely revealing on, not even my ankles could show. I had to wear stockings. I slipped through the hole in the wall and closed it back up. Muggle London instantly fascinated me, the "automobiles" and many people walking through the streets greatly confused me. I didn't know where I was going or how I would find him. I only knew that he lived in an orphanage. I slowly walked down the street and into a small shop.

A young man, probably not much older than me, approached me and I felt very defensive. He was dressed strangely as the rest of them, but he had an odd apron on. He had an odd smile, as though it was slightly forced.

"How may I help you miss?"

"I was wondering if you could give me directions. I am looking for an orphanage near here."

"Well there is one around the corner called Wool's Orphanage. I don't know which one you are looking for though. There are so many of them in London miss."

"Thank you for your help good sir." He nodded and I slowly exited. I started walking in the direction he had pointed. At the end of the long, gloomy street, on the right around the corner stood the most dismal and dreary looking building I had ever seen. I clutched my bag a little bit tighter than normal. I did have my wand on me, but I could not use it in front of Muggles. Even pure-bloods have certain things they cannot get out of.

I slowly approached the building cautiously and I opened the door. I walked in slowly and saw the front room just as melancholy as Tom had described it, yet I could not be sure if that was the precedent of all orphanages. I stepped in slowly. I could hear the children loud and clear, although it sounded as though they were coming from a distance. As the door shut I was startled by a bell noise coming from it. Suddenly a glum looking woman appeared with a small smile upon her face.

"Hello Miss. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. I'm not sure if I have the right orphanage or not though. Could you possibly tell me if someone is here?"

"Of course. Who are you looking for?"

"Tom Riddle." The woman's face blanched, as though she were dying a bit.

"I-i'm sorry Miss did I hear Tom Riddle?"

"Yes indeed. If he is here I would like to see him. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"He is here indeed Miss. He is upstairs. His room is in the left hallway, the last one at the end."

"Thank you ma'am." I slowly walked up the winding stairs, irritated that the woman did not have the common decency to show me where his room was. Visitors should be treated far more courteously than that. I reached the top of the stairs and took the left. As I approached the last door I saw that it was slightly off of it's hinges. I rapped my knuckles upon the door and waited for a response. Not getting one I repeated my action, but much louder than before.

"Well don't just bloody knock come in! I don't know what is so damned important!" I heard the deep snarl in his voice as I slowly turned the knob. I entered to see him seated at his desk, furiously reading a tattered old book. His brows were pushed together in frustration, like he was irritated by anyone's presence in his room.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day so spit it out. I don't have bloody time to waste on people like you." Not hearing me say anything in reply, he slammed his book down.

"What in the name of..." he turned and stopped his irritated manner when he saw me standing in his door. The lines of anger eased out, and he stood.

"You came to visit? But...why? How did you..."

"I took the brick wall route. I will be staying with Bridgette tonight."

"Mrs. Cole let you in? Wasn't she..."

"Mortally shocked? Yes indeed."

"But...why?" He seemed completely dumbfounded that I would venture into the dismal muggle world just to see him.

"I wanted to see you. Despite what you may think I did miss you in the last two weeks." I slowly walked over and sat on the small bed across from him at the desk. I set my bag down upon it and took my hood off.

"You came to the worst place on earth just to see me?"

"Of course. I will always come to find you."

"How long can you stay?"

"Until six or seven o'clock. Unfortunately I cannot be too late. The Nott's are expecting me." He nodded, clasping his hands together in his lap. His face was locked with a tense look.

"You look as though you are not happy to see me in the slightest. I can leave if that is what you wish." His gaze lightened and he let loose a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Bianca. I was very surprised to see you here. That's all. I was doing a little bit of research when you came in. It's hard for me to switch mind set so quickly."

"You are so odd Tom. I simply do not understand you most of the time."

"I can say the same about you."

"Are you always so distant here?"

"Of course. I have no friends here, no close companions of any kind. Except Nagini but she has to hide cleverly. I am used to answering the door bitterly and not conversing with anyone. It is a habit now, and a necessity."

"That's how I feel in my own home. Except I get the feeling of walking on egg shells. Although Valerie and Anna are quite agreeable. And I do have more to do than you I suppose."

"Yes at least you get to be around magic. I can only read about it."

"Dear Tom most of my summers are spent reading. All I do is research on potions and ingredients. I shall become a great potion's master no matter what it takes."

"I know but you can at least practice without being caught by muggles."

"Very good point." The room filled with an awkward silence, something that happened frequently between the two of us. Sometimes I found myself stumbling over responses because I was so enamored. It was silly, and quite girlish but true nonetheless.

"I did miss you." I looked up and saw him smiling, "You are the only to ever visit me in this hellhole. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you." I blushed from ear to ear.

"Don't say shit like that. Someday your followers are going to assume you actually love me or something stupid." He chuckled softly.

"You are the only one I have any soft feelings towards. I could kill most of the people I hang around and not care. Not you though. I hope you know that."

"Stop embarrassing me." He laughed and I looked away, still red as a lobster.

"Besides the way you said that didn't make it sound even remotely affectionate." He continued his chuckling, his devious smirk still on his face.

"Well I can't help that I am a devious bastard. Although I'm sure you are already quite aware of the fact yourself. And what are those clothes you are wearing?"

"My mother won't let me go out without everything being covered. It's very hot. I brought some extra clothes for Bridgette's house. Her parents are spending the summer in Italy on their second honeymoon or something."

"I have to admit no matter what you wear you get me bothered and hot."

"Oh stop that." He got up from his seat and sat next to me on the bed. He clasped my face and brought his lips to my own, sending a spark through my veins.

"Tom we really can't do this here."

"I don't see why the hell not. No one bothers me here. They won't come in. I can put a muffle charm on the door if you're that uncomfortable."

"Tom I feel like we're playing a really dangerous game."

"Please I've used an anti-pregnancy spell every time we have."

"I think it's a little weird that you looked that up."

"I didn't. I read a lot. I have since we started school." He looked at me and then sighed.

"Well if we're not going to do anything we should go out. I hate this hell hole."

"Do you know your way around muggle London that well?"

"I know where some of the sights are. I can show you if you want."

"I would love that." He smiled and stepped out of the room so I could change clothes.

He took me to stroll through St. James's Park, we had a wonderful look at Big Ben, he took me to see the Houses of parliament, and my favorite he took me to the Victoria and Albert Museum. Later that night we went to the Royal Opera House to see a wonderful Ballet. And right after he bought me some ice cream at a little stand and I had eaten it it started to downpour. We ran, laughing like little children in the rain not a care in the world. He spun me around and I laughed harder than I ever had.

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" He declared spinning around with me.

"I haven't either!" He grasped my hand and started dancing around the empty street with me and I couldn't help but laugh. His smile was bright and I felt completely content, wild and free. As we stopped to catch our breaths he looked me in the eyes with a look I had never known. He took me in his arms and kissed me in the middle of muggle London in the rain. Tom never would have done so normally but we felt so alive and free together. He completed me, body and soul. As I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." He smiled at me as I said so.

"I know." That would be his answer for many years to come. Little did I know two simple words could crush a soul with such severity. Yet at the moment I knew it was all he would ever give. I took his face into my hands and kissed him again, before I had to leave. He walked me to the wall and I kissed him one last time. We held hands as far as the could stretch, grudgingly letting go.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I smiled at him with the smile only a lover could know.

"Of course."

"Until then." I blew him a kiss and the wall shut behind me. I knew that the summer would be the best of my life.


End file.
